Back In My Life
by RoxyBelle
Summary: Jade is forced to visit her brother, James that she hasn't seen or spoken to in 2 years. A lot has changed. These Diamonds are like broken glass, but can they pick up the pieces? Will she fall for a certain tall, blonde, and eyebrows along the way? OC
1. Up From Below

**Hello there!**

**I decided to write a little story that's been on my mind for a while. It has tons of potential, and I need to work with a smaller story instead of feeling like I have to write 3,000+ words per chapter. I'll still update my other story, 'Rising Stars Can Fall Too'. It's just getting difficult to write so much with all of my classes.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything you may recognize. I just own Jade and this storyline. :o)**

**Anyways, this story is about Jade, James' sister. She's 17 and he's 18. (Just to clarify) On with the story!**

"Mom, you can't make me," I said while trying not to freak out.

"I am your mother, and what I say goes!" she said back. I knew that no one ever told my mom 'no'. It usually made her blow up, and it was not pretty. But, I really just wanted to lock myself in my room and scream because of what she was suggesting.

"Why would you want me to stay with him?" I questioned.

"As you know, I'm leaving for Europe soon I can't take a 17-year-old with me!"

"Why not? And why can't I just stay alone?"

"I have too much work to do. And you need to spend time with James! You two used to be so close!" she said while patting my shoulder, trying to act all motherly.

"I don't want to even talk to James. I don't miss him, mother," I rolled my eyes.

"You know there's no truth to that. And don't you miss those other boys?"

"Those other boys left without saying goodbye, along with my brother! I do not want to be stuck with them!" I said starting to get angry. "It has been 2 whole years since I've seen, let along talked to them," I said giving her my 'I-can't-believe-we're-even-discussing-this' look.

"Sweetie," she said. "If I could take you, I would,"

"I'm 17! I'm old enough to graduate a whole year early, and I can't even stay alone at my own home?"

I was considered the smart Diamond of our family. My brother, James was the talented one. We were both exceptionally good looking. He was the one that boasted his good looks and used them to his advantage. I mean, I can't say that I haven't done that...but I have more self-control.

"You're going, and the plane leaves in 2 days," and with that she slammed the door to my bedroom

2 days. 2 damn days.

I think she could've let me get more prepared. I wasn't even packed, and I didn't want to go. I sat on my bed and sighed in frustration to myself.

I was planning on never talking to James again. He left when my mom, Brooke Diamond and I were traveling around the world, promoting her beauty products. When we got home, I want to Kendall's house and there was a for sale sign. So I went to Logan's house, and his mom filled me in on what happened.

James always thought that he'd be famous, and I knew he would. He had the determination, which I was always jealous of. I too loved singing as much as him, but I could never sing in front of people. James would sing every chance that he got.

I changed my cell phone number when I found out he left. I didn't want to speak to him, and frankly I was pissed.

I ignored Big Time Rush's music everywhere, plus their interviews. They were even in Pop Tiger from time to time, and I made sure to shred it. At one point, they were all in Minnesota for their tour. I locked myself up in my room and cried. I was always an emotional wreck after James left.

I couldn't decide whether I terribly missed him or not.

...

Two days later, I had sucked it up and packed my suitcase. There was no telling when my mom would want me to come back home.

She drove me to the airport in silence. It was snowing here in Minnesota, something that I grew fond of. Now I was headed to Los Angeles, where I was excited to tan everyday.

Our black Escalade pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

I opened the door and stepped out into the crisp, windy air. I smoothed out my purple hoodie and straightened out the black v-neck underneath. I was also wearing dark washed skinny jeans and purple Nike tennis shoes.

I grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk, and my mom was on the phone with someone as she got out of the vehicle. Business...

...

After checking in at the airport, I had a 15 minute wait for the plane.

She finally finished taking care of her business call and I spoke up.

"I'm leaving for LA in a matter of minutes. Can you make some time to say goodbye?"

I asked her.

"No need to use the tone with me," she said while hugging me.

"You know I was kidding," I said into her shoulder.

"I know," she said while pulling away and running her hand through my hair.

"Im gonna miss you," I told her with tears starting to form.

"Oh honey! It won't be long," she assured. "I promise that I'll call you and check on you,"

The speakers came on and said that my flight was now boarding.

"James has to be at the studio all day, so Mrs. Knight is going to bring Katie and come pick you up at LAX,"

"I really miss them," I said while looking at the floor. Mama Knight and I were always close, closer than me and my mom at least.

"I know you do," she nodded. "Now go board your flight! You'll be just fine, Jade,"

"Thanks mom. I love you,"

"Love you too, sweetie!" she said while waving goodbye.

...

The plane ride went fast, because I decided to listen to my iPod. Panic! At the Disco was my favorite band, so they were on repeat throughout the flight.

The pilot announced that we landed safely, so I unbuckled my seatbelt to grab my luggage.

I was in the front of the plane, so I was one of the first to get out of that plane.

I took a deep breath as I reached the entrance to the airport, where Mama Knight and Katie would we waiting for me.

A lot has changed since they've last seen me. I've grown a good 7 inches, standing at 5'10". I guess that I inherited the Diamond gene for height. My chocolate colored hair grew down to just above my bellybutton. I got my braces taken off about a year after the guys left, and I got well...curvier.

I peeked past the guy in front of me, looking for the Knights.

I soon spotted a familiar pair. I paused for a second to take it in.

Mrs. Knight looked just the same, with her red hair and fair skin. I noticed that she had small circles around her eyes. She was probably tired because of the boys being on tour, and all the stress that comes with a boy band.

Katie looked more beautiful than ever. She was 12 now, and she looked about the same, except for her height. She had gained at least 2 or 3 inches, standing at maybe five foot.

I dragged my suitcase over to them and they didn't even see me.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked them with a small smile. They both looked up and smile huge.

"Jade!" they both squealed. We went in for a group hug and laughed.

"My, have you grown!" Mrs. Knight observed. "You're probably as tall as Kendall now!"

I laughed and looked down at Katie. "My little Katie's all grown up!"

She smiled and got out her gaming device. She began playing it like old times.

"Well, we better get to the Palm Woods!" Mama Knight said while taking my luggage.

Oh boy...

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd really appreciate that. :)**


	2. Remind Me

**Alrighty; on to the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. It has the guys at the end, and I'll promise that it'll be mostly them next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush- just my OC, Jade! :)**

"Here we are," Mrs. Knight told me as she stopped at a door that said '2J'. I smiled down at her as she opened up the door shortly after unlocking it.

"Oh my gosh, you guys live here!" I said with my jaw almost on the floor. Katie shut my mouth for me as she went by absentmindedly playing her little games.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Yes, honey. Feel free to look around!" she told me.

I dropped my suitcase by the door and looked around.

I saw a very big bright orange couch in what appeared to be the living room. There was a little air-hockey table, and the walls had cool patterns on them. I looked over to the corner, and there was a big yellow slide. A swirly slide!

"Swirly!" I exclaimed as I ran and climbed to the top. I felt like I was a little kid again.

I went down the slide and went over to sit on the couch.

"Mama Knight?" I called after her.

"Yes, Jade?" she said from the kitchen.

I walked over an sat behind the counter. "When are the guys getting back from the studio?"

She glanced at the clock, and it read 4:43PM. "They should be getting back in an hour or so,"

I smiled again. I was a little nervous about seeing my brother and his friends again, especially since I never contacted them.

"Do you think they even missed me?" I blurted out, while looking at my feet.

She just looked at me, sort of in shock. "How could you ask that!" she said. "Of course they did, especially James," she said while nodding.

"I don't know if I believe that," I said with an awkward laugh.

She just shook her head and started to get stuff out to prepare dinosaur chicken nuggets.

"Do you need any help?" I asked while getting up from my stool.

"You don't have to, I'm sure you're tired from your plane ride," she said while getting out some vegetables.

"I want to help," I said while smiling and coming behind the counter with her.

"It's nice to know that you haven't changed," she told me. "I can't say the same for the boys,"

"What do you mean?" I asked while grabbing a potato to peel.

"I mean, they've grown up a lot. They're all interested in girls, it's complicated," she told me.

"As if they weren't back in Minnesota? At least James was anyway,"

She laughed a little and continued. "Kendall has had his heart broken already. I really thought that it'd last with this girl," she told me.

"What happened with this girl?" I asked. I felt bad for Kendall. It was never fun to get your heart broken…

"She cheated on him with her costar, and then she took a movie job in New Zealand,"

"Oh," I said. "When was all of this?" I questioned.

"It was about a month ago, but they were dating for a little over a year,"

"That's rough," I sympathized. "What about the other guys?"

"Logan dates this girl- Camille. They date, and then they break up. Then they make up- it's complicated,"

"On again off again?"

"Yes, and Carlos still hasn't gotten a girlfriend, James is James,"

We both laughed. "That's a shame about Carlos. He's a good guy from what I always knew,"

"Oh he is- but he's obsessed with the Jennifers,"

"The Jennifers?" I asked.

"The boys said that they sing, dance, and act. They all have the same name," she pointed out.

"That's," I struggled for the word… "interesting,"

"Quite!" she said back.

She filled me in on people at the Palm Woods and it we talked like old times. Mama Knight was more like a mom to me than my own mom. Sure, I loved my mom, but she was concerned with herself, especially after the divorce.

She never let me see my dad, and she always did business to take her mind off of it.

As soon as the timer went off, Mrs. Knight got the nuggets out of the oven. I was just about done setting the table when the door flew open.

"Mom! We're home!" a voice I recognized as Kendall's said.

I smiled to myself and looked up at the guys.

They were all taking off their hoodies and kicking their shoes off by the door.

"Hey guys," I said nonchalantly.

They all turned my way in awe. They've all grown taller and gotten more muscular since I'd seen them. All in all, they looked like the same hockey players from Minnesota to me.

"Is that my sister?" James asked.

"Do I get a hug or what?" I said with my arms open.

He ran up to me and lifted me off the ground, twirling me. I laughed and he put me down.

"It is you!" he said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Woah, Jamie. Calm yourself," I said with a tiny laugh.

"You look so much older! I can't believe it's been 2 years!" he shook his head.

I was then hugged from behind by strong arms. I turned around to take a glimpse.

"Kendall!" I exclaimed

We both giggled and he said, "I can't call you short stuff anymore if we're the same height!" he said with a big smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him and we laughed once more.

"Jade!" Carlos exclaimed and engulfed me in a bear hug. Wow, he still wore his helmet! "Long time no see, where have you been hiding?" he asked with a huge smile.

"I've been hiding in Minnesota ever since my brother's gotten famous. I don't want paparazzi to come after me, do I?" Everybody laughed at my lame joke.

"Where's my hug?" Logan asked with the same crooked smile that he had since forever.

I hugged him tightly and pulled away. He snaked his arm around my shoulder and turned to the guys. "I never thought that Jade Diamond would make me feel short," he told them. I was only about 2 inches taller than him.

We all laughed and I spoke up.

"Let's eat and catch up! I'm sure that you have a lot to tell me about your new rockstar life!" I said walking over to the table.

Indeed there is a lot to catch up on…

**Please review, don't be shy! :o)**


	3. Complicated

**Thanks for all of the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**...**

We all sat around the table, and I have to say that it was quite awkward.

"So," James clapped his hands together. "What have you been up to, sis?"

I looked at my plate and started, "Uh, you know...normal, boring teenager stuff,"

"Like what?" he proceeded. Was he trying to make me uncomfortable.

"School," I said while nodding.

"And you're out for the summer, correct?" Mrs. Knight asked.

I nodded. "Out forever, kind of..." I added. "I graduated last month,"

"How'd you manage to do that? You just turned seventeen," James added.

"I had plenty of credits, so..." I said awkwardly. I never even looked up at my brother until an awkward silence.

I looked up at the others when James was looking down- I mouthed 'help!'.

"Erm," Logan started. "These dinosaur chicken nuggets are wonderful, Mrs. Knight!"

"There the same ones that I fix every week," she said when raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, we must be very hungry!" Carlos added while stuffing his mouth.

I started rubbing my temples.

Kendall must have noticed, because he started talking about how hard Gustavo was working them today.

This dude seemed like a terrible boss, and I don't know how anyone could put up with him. He made them do several hours of harmonies, and he constantly yelled at them.

"Does this guy ever give you guys a break?" I asked un disbelief, starting to feel more comfortable.

"Never," all of the guys said.

There was another silence for a minute and then James, of course decided to ask me questions again.

"So how's mom?" he asked, I finally looked up at him.

"Nothing's changed, but she's probably busier than ever," I said simply.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You're acting really weird," he stated.

"Thanks, James!" I said sarcastically.

"See?" he said. "Guys, don't you think she's being weird?"

I shot him a look, and the guys didn't dare to answer. What was up with James and his questions?

"May I be excused?" I asked Mrs. Knight.

"Of course honey," she said. "You can go ahead and grab your luggage,"

I slowly got up from the table and grabbed my luggage.

"I'll show her to her room and help her unpack!" my brother exclaimed.

I clenched my teeth and felt an arm around my shoulder.

"It's down this hall," he smiled his pearly white smile. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be nice, or what.

We came to a door and he opened the door. The walls were painted a light turquoise color, and there was white carpet. The bedding had a big teal floral pattern on it and my bed was queen size, schweet.

"I hope you like it," he said with his smile returning.

A small smile twitched onto my lips and I started unpacking my suitcase.

"You've changed a lot, you know that?" he told me while sitting on my bed.

"You have too, you know,"

"I know, but I wish I would've been there," he told me.

"You're here now, isn't that enough?" I asked.

He shook his head and gave me a fake little laugh. "No, it's not. I missed your graduation, homecomings, proms, and all of the little things in between," he listed off. Was he trying to make me guilty? It's not like he could've made time even if he knew.

"I never went to homecoming or prom," I assured him.

There was yet another awkward silence and then he blurted out, "Why didn't you call any of us?"

I swallowed hard and said, "I really didn't want to talk to you,"

He nodded and then rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"You left Minnesota without saying goodbye, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" I mocked him.

"It's not like I had a choice!" he said in an angry tone, matching mine. "You are my world, Jade!" he said at a loss for words.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "You had a choice, and you took a chance. I'm glad you did because you got what you always wanted- to be famous," I said softly. "You didn't need me or mom to get in your way,"

He rolled his eyes, but his expression softened. "You wouldn't have gotten in the way, how could you even think that?" he asked while his hazel eyes bared into mine of the same color.

"I have my reasons," I said, putting my clothes into the drawers and slamming them shut.

"My question is- why are you here now?" I paused for a moment.

"Mom is in Europe, and she wouldn't let me stay in Minnesota alone," I said. "If you want me to leave, I will. Trust me, I never wanted to come," I said shaking my head.

"You're not 18 yet, so you can't leave," he told me. "And that makes me in charge of you,"

I laughed at is childish remark. "Actually," I started. "Mrs. Knight is in charge of me. And you've acted like you didn't want me here since dinner,"

"I want you here!" he said in a shrill voice.

"Then act like it!" I said frustratedly. "You ask me awkward questions all through dinner, and you won't even let me breathe!"

"I don't see how questions can't be awkward when your little sister has ignored you for 2 years," he mumbled.

I heard what he said- it hurt, and it was true.

"Go away," I said, tears starting to cascade down my cheeks.

He looked up at me, and I repeated what I said. He listened, and walked out my door.

I burst into tears as soon as the door clicked shut. I couldn't even handle James. I felt so guilty about isolating myself. I wonder what Logan, Carlos, and Kendall thought...

What seemed like seconds later, my phone started ringing. The caller ID said 'Brooke Diamond'.

I wiped my tears away and cleared my throat.

"Hey mom,"

"Hello, sweetie! How are you getting settled in?" she asked.

"It's great mom," I said simply.

"Have you and James caught up?"

"A little, but we haven't had much time yet,"

Not a complete lie...

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just thought I'd ask. Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yeah, everything is great. You don't have to worry about me. I'm having a blast," I assured her.

That was a total lie...

"Okay honey, well I have to go. I'll talk to you later,"

"Don't worry about me, bye mom,"

"Bye sweetie, love you,"

"Love you," I said with my voice cracking. I hung up and sat my phone onto my bedside table. I sat on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. Tears were still free-falling from my hazel eyes.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

The door opened anyway, revealing Kendall with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because we know you're not," he said, sitting down on the bed next to me.

**...**

**Sorry that I had to leave it at a cliffhanger! **

**I can't wait to develop the Jade/James and Jade/Kendall relationships more though!**

**Please review! :o)**


	4. Just a Kiss

**Thank you for the reviews, and ideas that I could use! I really appreciate that, and I might eventually use some of your ideas. **

**I included a shirtless Kendall in this- so you better enjoy it! :o)**

**Disclaimer: I just own Jade, not Big Time Rush. **

**...**

"Is it that obvious?" I asked Kendall, while raising my eyebrow.

"Well," he started. He lifted his hand up to my face and wiped one of the tears off my face with his thumb. "Yeah. You don't act okay," he shrugged.

"I try to, but I guess that I'm not that convincing," I chuckled.

He laughed a little back and then he asked, "What did James say to make you cry?"

My smile faded, and his green eyes bared into mine. "He made me feel guilty, but deserve it all. I screwed up big time,"

He nodded. "We all missed you," he sincerely told me. "A lot,"

"James sure doesn't sound like he misses me," I trailed off. "Do you think he hates me?"

"How could James ever hate you? Sure, he may be acting all weird, but it's just because he's upset," then he added: "If I missed out on Katie growing up for two years, I'd be the same,"

"I guess you're right, but it's not like I had a choice to grow up," I shrugged. "I miss when things were simpler,"

"Me too," he said. "You and James will be back to normal in no time,"

"I hope so,"

Then he gave me a hug. His hug was firm and comforting to say the least. We stayed in each others' arms for a couple minutes. I inhaled his scent of manly cologne and light sweat from dancing. We finally pulled away and he glanced at the clock on my night stand. It read 8:14.

"Would you like to go down to the pool with me?" he asked. "We can hang out and catch up, and you won't have to look at James,"

I laughed a little and then nodded. "Anything to keep my mind off of things,"

For a moment, we smiled at each other and then he walked out of my room to let me get changed.

After he left, I sighed and went over to the drawers I pulled out a simple green bikini that showed off some skin.

I locked the door and began to changed out of my clothes. I grabbed a white cover-up dress and opened my bedroom door.

I walked into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. My skin was a little blotchy from the crying, and I had tear stains on my cheeks. I splashed my face with cold water, and washed the excess makeup off of my face.

I was a fan of natural beauty, so I never really worried about what my makeup looked like, or if I was really wearing any.

I glanced at myself as I pulled my brown hair into a high ponytail. I looked a lot like my brother. Tan skin, hazel eyes, perfect smile, tall, etc. It was always a reminded of him whenever I looked in the mirror, and it always made me feel more guilty for trying to forget about him.

I walked into the living room and saw Kendall waiting on the couch, a towel hanging around his neck. He was clad in green and blue plaid trunks, and a white v-neck. I couldn't help but stare, then I remembered to at least try not make a fool of myself.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, grabbing a towel out of what appeared to be the laundry room.

"Yeah!" he told me. "Mom! Jade and I are going down to the pool!" he called to his mom.

"Okay sweetie! Be back by a decent time!" she yelled from a room.

We proceded out the door of 2J, and walked down the hall to the elevator. The elevator ride was super short, and we were soon in the lobby.

There were countless teenagers hanging out on couches. They all either stared at my or gave me a glare when I walked past them. Hmm.

"Why is everyone staring?" I mouthed to Kendall.

"It's probably because they haven't seen you around. Just ignore it," he whispered.

Just then, a girl with dark, curly hair walked up to Kendall. She was fairly short, and she was very pretty.

"Kendall, have you seen Logan around?" she asked. She was probably the girl that Mama Knight spoke to me about.

"He's in 2J, reading I believe," he told her.

"Oh," she said. "Who's this?" she asked Kendall, glancing at me with a smile.

"This is Jade," he told her.

"Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand.

"I'm Camille. Likewise," she said shaking my hand back. "Are you new here?"

"I guess you could say that. But I'm here visiting James," I explained. "He's my brother," I added.

"I didn't know that James had a sister! You two look a lot alike," she told me, smiling bigger than before.

"I get that a lot," I nodded, returning the smile.

"Well, we better get down to the pool!" Kendall said. "Talk to you later, Camille!"

He took my hand and walked me to the pool. "It was nice meeting you!" I called over my shoulder.

He took my to a spot with two chairs. The pool was empty, and it was slightly lit by the moon.

"Here we are- the famous Palm Woods pool," Kendall said presenting the pool to me.

I smiled and laid my towel on the chair, sitting down. Kendall took a seat at the chair next to mine and looked up at the moon for a moment.

Then he looked over at me, "Well, are we gonna swim or what?"

Without any words, I pulled my cover-up over my head and placed it on the chair next to me.

He was staring, so I smirked at him. "Like what you see?"

He laughed and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Kendall! Don't you dare throw me in! I will-" and I was interrupted by making contact with the cool water.

I came up out of the water and sure enough- he was laughing. I swam over to him. "Are you gonna get in?" I asked.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto his chair. I checked out his perfectly toned stomach and nice pecs.

"Like what you see?" he said flexing and mocking me.

"Shut up Knight," I rolled my eyes.

He jumped in the pool right over me, causing a giant splash to hit my already drenched body.

He emerged laughing and swam over.

I didn't look at him, and acted like I was mad. "Are you mad?" he asked.

I splashed him and that turned into a splash war. We were laughing our heads off and having a great time.

"Same old Jade," Kendall said when I got out and sat on the side of the pool. He swam up to my and resting his arms and head on the side of the pool.

"Same old Ken-dork," I smiled at him, which earned me another splash to the face.

"You said you wouldn't call me that anymore!" he playfully yelled at me.

"That was over 2 years ago! The same rules don't apply," I said crossing my arms out in front of my chest.

"Whatever," he scoffed. "So how was high school?" he asked.

"It sucked. I wasn't the coolest kid on the block, everyone thought I was a big nerd," I told him.

"And you're not?" he asked.

"Oh, I am a nerd. And being in the show choir didn't help," I told him.

"You were in show choir?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, go ahead and make fun of me," I said, staring down at my hands.

"I just didn't know that you like to sing or dance," he told me.

I chuckled a little. "Yeah, I could say the same for you,"

He shrugged. "That's true. Are you any good at singing?" he asked.

"I have no idea, I don't like singing alone in front of people,"

"Why not?" he asked. "I never thought anything of singing, but I was sort of taken by surprise,"

"No kidding," I said sarcastically. "I just hate singing with people around,"

He used his arm strength to pull himself onto the edge of the pool and sat next to me.

"I never thought that I'd love to sing, but I'm in love with it,"

"Sounds like a rush," I said looking up at the blonde-haired boy.

"It is," he said looking into my eyes.

Then, as if there was a magnetic attraction, we started leaning forward. Our eyes closed and soon after, our lips were on each other's.

It was a soft kiss, and it was really unexpected. I placed my hand on his chest, and his went around my bare waist.

After we pulled away, we looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Woah," we both said.

We both took our hands off of each other and turned away. I bit my lip and turned back to look at him. He was rubbing his neck nervously, and weirdness was in the air.

I was _not_ supposed to kiss my brother's best friend. How in hell's name did this happen?

"I'm so sorry," I said nervously.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you," he told me.

"It's fine, just-" I stumbled over words. "We can't let James find out, he would freak out even more,"

"Agreed," he said. There was another awkward silence until he finally suggested, "Let's get back to 2J,"

I silently gathered my things, putting my cover-up back on. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and followed Kendall back up to 2J.

Things just keep getting more difficult by the second.

…

**I can't wait to write more with James in the next chapter! Kendall and Jade are all awkward…haha.**

**I will most likely update either tonight or tomorrow. Stay tuned!**

**Review please! :o)**


	5. Gonna Get Caught

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I may post another chapter tomorrow if I get 2 or 3 more reviews. (Don't be shy!)**

**I may use a new Point-of-View in the next chapter, or soon at least. Hmm...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- except for my OC, Jade.**

**...**

After Kendall and I got back to the apartment, we went our separate ways and showered.

_I just made a fool of myself, kissing him. He never even looked twice at me back in Minnesota, and I just thought of him as my big brother. I just keep on adding gasoline to the fire…_

I blow-dried my hair and changed into some black Soffe shorts with a teal tank top.

I checked my phone and it was only 9:30, so I went into the living room.

I glanced at the couch and saw Carlos and James on the couch. I forgot that James was even here...

I smoothly made my way over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

James slowly made his way over to me and sat behind the counter. Carlos walked into what I assumed was his room.

I pulled out my phone and pretended to be texting someone.

"Hey," James said. "We need to talk,"

His voice sounded sorrowful, and I instantly felt guilty; so I decided to hide it.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, putting on my poker-face.

"You and I," he said. "We can't fight, and mom called and said that you were having a great time,"

"And?" I asked.

"You're obviously not, so why did you have to lie to her?"

"It's not like she would do anything if I told her the truth, she knew that I didn't want to come, but she made me anyway. I'm surprised she even called,"

"You didn't want to come?" he sounded heartbroken.

I took a drink of water, not wanting to answer him.

"Please answer me," he begged.

"No, I didn't want to come. I was planning on never talking to you again, and it sounds harsh but, things have not been okay since you left!" I choked out.

"I thought you said that you were glad that I went?"

"In the sense that I wanted you to follow your dreams, yeah I'm glad. But our family is so broken as it is," I trailed off.

"Mom wasn't around too much, was she?" he asked me. I stared at the ground. "You felt alone, didn't you?"

I nodded and said, "I was alone. But I made it worse by isolating myself from people that care about me,"

"We're here now," he said. "And I haven't spent much time with you, but I don't want you to leave,"

I sniffled a little, holding back my tears. "Mom isn't going to let me stay for long,"

"You're turning 18 in ten months, you can stay wherever you want then," he told me.

"Yeah, but you know how controlling mom is; I can't tell her 'no' even if she wanted me to stay with her,"

"Maybe things will work out for once," he assured, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I doubt it," I sighed.

At times when I talked about my mom, I sounded so pessimistic. I think I'm quite worthy of thinking that way since everything I love gets taken away.

"I will figure out a way to help you out," he told me. "Oh, and I'm sorry for earlier," he apologized.

"It's fine, let's just get past it and try to spend more time together while we have the chance,"

He gave me a warm smile and I returned it.

"Last time I saw you smile, you had braces,"

"Don't remind me," I laughed.

"You look more like me than ever," he told me.

"Is that I good thing?" I asked.

"That's a great thing," he said. "We are good looking siblings,"

We both laughed and went over to sit on the orange L-shaped couch.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked him.

"Sure, is Toy Story 3 okay?"

I laughed at his suggestion. "Yeah, that'll work, it's one of my favorites,"

He popped in the dvd player and I went to go make popcorn.

"I smell popcorn!" Carlos said, coming into the kitchen with me.

"Do you wanna watch Toy Story 3 with us?" I asked.

"That's my favorite!" he exclaimed with the biggest smile.

"Mine too, Carlitos, mine too," I said.

Then he poured got a soda out of the fridge and gulped it down. "Did you and James make up?" he asked, whispering so that James couldn't hear.

"Yes, we're going to put this past us and try to make the best of this,"

"That's nice to hear," he nodded. "So how are you?" he said starting up conversation.

"I am great," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little distant- that's all,"

"I'm just trying to get comfortable with the whole situation," I assured.

"I missed you," he told me. "I bet you can still beat me at basketball," he chuckled.

"That's probably true," I giggled. "We might have to play sometime," I told him.

Then the timer went off for the popcorn and I opened it and salted it. It smelled heavenly.

"Carlos, you take the popcorn over to James, and I'll go ask Logan and Kendall if they wanna watch too," I instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" Carlos replied. "First room on the left," he informed me.

I walked to the room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Logan's voice said.

I did and he was in there reading a novel on his bed. The room was beige and there were two beds with navy comforters on them. I plopped down next to him.

"Do you want to watch Toy Story 3 with me, James, and Carlos?"

"It's an irrelevant movie, but sure," he said with a crooked smile.

"Why do you say it's irrelevant. Toys coming to life when you leave is totally relevant," I joked.

"Whatever you say," he told me, smiling and extending his hand for me to help him get up.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him right onto the ground.

"What book were you reading?" I questioned.

"Lord of the Flies," he told me.

"That's one of my all time favorites," I said.

"That's funny," he said.

"What's so funny?"

"James never picks up anything but a Pop Tiger magazine, but you love to read novels," he shrugged.

"And I bet you expect that I carry a 'lucky comb' in my pocket," I raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled at my statement and we walked out of the room.

We walked into the living room and the other three were already on the couch, including Kendall.

He was clad in charcoal sweatpants, a gray beanie, and an old black t-shirt.

I felt a little nervous that Kendall was there because of what went down between us at the pool.

"Are we ready to watch the movie?" I asked.

They all said simultaneously either yeah, yes, or Carlos' 'let's do this!'.

Logan sat down on the other side of the couch next to Carlos, leaving me a spot between Kendall and James.

I sat between them and the movie started.

…

I must've fallen asleep during the movie because I woke up and everything was dark. My head was resting on something that kept rising up and down.

I looked up and saw blonde hair…

I looked over and saw that Carlos and Logan were gone. Then, I turned my head and saw that James was no longer there either.

_Great..._

"Kendall?" I whispered.

I tried to move, but his arm was around my waist. _How the hell did this happen?_

I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he only mumbled something and pulled me tighter.

_Damn. He's so cute when he sleeps…_

"Kendall?" I whisper-shouted.

"Huh?" he jumped up scaring the schnikes out of me.

"We fell asleep and the others went to bed," I told him.

"Why can't we just sleep here?" he asked, closing his eyes and pulling my waist tighter against him.

_He must be really out of it…_

"The guys would come in and see us like this in the morning!" I said trying not to freak out.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. He opened his eyes once again and saw how close we were. "Umm, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," I rolled my eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes," he said moving my bangs out of the way.

"Kendall, are you okay? Are you talking in your sleep?"

"My eyes are open, aren't they?" he said. "Look- I don't regret what happened at the pool. Tell me that this means nothing to you," he said leaning forward.

_Holy shit._

I closed my eyes and felt a soft impact crash upon my lips. His lips were soft as butter and moved perfectly in sync with mine. We kissed for about 15 seconds and he pulled away, making me breathless.

I looked into his eyes and felt confused. I felt sparks for sure, but it felt completely wrong. Yet it felt so freaking right…

"Tell me that you didn't feel anything," he stated, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't do this," I said shaking my head

"Tell me that you didn't feel anything, Jade," he repeated himself.

"Kendall, I-I," I started.

I was interrupted by the light turning on in the kitchen. James had his back turned to us and was getting a glass of water. I quickly mouthed 'pretend you're asleep!' in a panic.

We both relaxed our bodies and shut our eyes. The faucet turned off and I could hear footsteps coming towards us.

"Guys," James whispered. Our breathing got faster, but we didn't dare move. "Guys!" he said in a normal voice.

We both opened our eyes and yawned at the same time.

"Oh hey bro," I said with a tired smile. I sat up after Kendall loosened his arms from around me.

"Look at the time," Kendall said looking at his watch. "2:00,"

"You guys should really go to bed," James said walking back to his room.

After we heard the bedroom door shut, we both sighed and gave each other a high-five.

"That was a close one," I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"You never answered my question," he said with a smirk.

"Kendall!" I exclaimed. "Okay, fine- I felt something…but we," I motioned, "we are way to complicated,"

"Easy is boring," he smirked yet again.

"Kendall, I don't even know how long I'll be in L.A.," I said closing my eyes.

"We can try something," he suggested.

"Can we talk about this some other time? I'm still feeling awkward about this all," I said.

"I understand," he said.

"Good," I smiled. "I'm going to bed- and you should too," I said.

"Whatever mom," he said sarcastically.

I lightly chuckled to myself and walked into my room, finally going to bed.

**...**

**That was a close one! Haha. Kendall is very straight-forward and fearless, don't you think? :o)**

**I hate when I fall asleep on people and they just make it harder for you when you want to get up...**

**Who's POV should the next chapter be in? I'm thinking Kendall...**

**Please review and I'll be a very happy camper. **

**XOXO**


	6. Enchanted

**Hello y'all! I would like to thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry that I took so long…but teachers are harsh. (I'm sure you're aware)**

**Anyways…I'm excited about this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for Jade Diamond!**

…

I awoke suddenly to noises in the kitchen. My curiosity got the best of me, and I knew I couldn't fall back asleep, so I got out of bed. I stretched and read the digital clock on my nightstand: 9:03. Not too early, I suppose.

I got my eight hours if I counted when I fell asleep on Kendall.

Speaking of which, I don't know what to do with that boy.

I don't want to start something, just for it to end when one of us has to pack up and leave again.

I shuffled into the kitchen to find Mrs. Knight clad in navy blue sweatpants and a gray hoodie.

"Good morning, Mama Knight," I said with a rather cheery morning-voice.

"Morning!" she chirped back. "I was just about to fix pancakes for everyone,"

I went over to the bar stool and took a seat. "That sounds wonderful,"

She smiled to herself and started getting things out for our breakfast.

"What went on last night?" she asked. _Not much, your son and I kissed twice and fell asleep together…_

"We all decided to watch a movie and eat popcorn," I told her.

"That sounds nice. I was worried that you and James were going to have a rough first day," she confessed.

"We sort of did, but we're good now," I assured.

"Big brothers are _very _protective," she stated.

"No kidding," I sighed. "He about went nuts about how I grew up and he missed it,"

"You can't blame him," she reasoned. "You and him were separated for two whole years!"

The conversation went on until the pancakes were done.

"Could you go wake the Katie and the boys?" she asked.

"I'm on it," I told her.

I walked down the hall and found a room that said 'Katie's Room!' on the door and cracked the door open.

"Katie!" I whisper shouted, and to my dismay that actually worked.

"What?" she said in a groggy voice, rubbing her eyes.

"Your mom fixed us pancakes, do you wanna help me get the guys up?"

"Duh!" she exclaimed while hopping out of her bed.

We into the hallway, with her leading the way. She shushed me and put her hand on a silver doorknob. She opened the door swiftly and yelled, "GET UP!".

I was even surprised, and damn that girl can yell! Kendall and Logan were woken by the outburst and they reacted in two different ways. Logan fell completely out of his bed, and Kendall jumped out of bed in a ninja stance.

Katie and I both burst into laughter, nearly rolling on the floor.

"What was that for?" Kendall said, clearly pissed. He looked very adorable when he was mad. He was wearing green plaid boxers and a black t-shirt. Mmm…I couldn't help but stare.

I shook myself out of my trance and quickly said, "Pancakes are on the table,".

I walked out of the hallway, seeing James walk out of his room.

"What the hell, Katie?" James said, rubbing his head. Carlos came out yawning behind my brother.

"Hey! We needed some way to get you guys up, and I only had to do it once," she explained.

"It's a new record!" I said high-fiving the 12-year-old. We laughed evilly and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning boys!" Mama Knight greeted.

"It _was_…," Kendall started. "Until they woke us up!"

All of us girls laughed at this. I felt a little awkward around the green-eyed boy, but ate my breakfast listening to everyone talk back and forth.

"The pancakes were delicious, mom," Kendall said, kissing her cheek. "I am going to the pool, who else wants to come?" he asked, looking directly at me.

I felt a shiver when his eyes met mine, and he mentioned the pool.

"I'll go!" Carlos said, raising his hand like a kindergarten student.

"I'm going to meet Camille down there," Logan said while blushing a light pink color. "You have to meet her, Jade," he beamed.

"Actually, I already did," I told him. "Down in the lobby, yesterday. She's a catch," I winked.

He chuckled and went off to get ready.

"I'm down for some pool time, how about my sis?" James asked.

"Okay," I stuttered out.

"Awesome," said Kendall, clapping his hands together. "Let's be ready in 10,"

I started to clear the table as the remaining boys went to get ready.

"Go get ready!" Mrs. Knight instructed. "You need to relax instead of always trying to help!" she chuckled.

I listened to Mama Knight and went to the guest room. Since my green swimsuit was still damp from last night, I chose a simple black bikini and a teal sundress.

I pulled my hair into a sloppy, yet cute bun and went into the living room. Carlos and Logan were waiting on the couch.

"Hola!" I said.

"Hey!" both of them said.

"I wish they would hurry up," Logan said.

"I'm sure Camille is _so_ anxious to see you," Carlos said while sticking his tongue out.

"I know that she is...because I'm going to ask her back out," Logan declared.

"You seem more confident than I remember, Logie," I teased with a nudge.

He pretended to 'pop his collar' and chuckled.

Then Kendall and James walked into the living room. Kendall was wearing black and white plaid trunks. What was with this boy and plaid? At least he's adorable.

_Stop that Jade, you can't let yourself give in._

"Well, James is finally ready," Kendall said annoyed. "He thinks that he needs hair gel to go swimming," he rolled his eyes.

"At least I _try_ to look good. Take some pride in yourself buddy!" James said with a gleaming smile.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and I could tell that he was resisting hitting my brother, playfully of course.

...

"No Carlos! I will kill you!" I shouted as Carlos grabbed my arm, trying to get ahold of me to throw me into the pool. I was kicking and punching him, even when I was over his shoulder. With one swift movement of muscles, a shirtless Carlos threw me into the pool.

Deja vu, my friends.

I resurfaced and saw James and Carlos high-fiving and laughing.

"Carlos!" I grumbled. "Now my dress is soaked! You could've at least let me take it off first!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to make up for lost time, Diamond," he said with a smirk.

I slipped and kicked my way out of my sopping wet dress and threw it over beside my stuff.

I swam over to the ladder and got out of the pool, leaving a lot of people staring at me. I shook off the feeling of people looking at me and went over to Carlos, pushing him into the pool with a shove from behind.

He emerged and shook off like a dog. I cackled and jumped back in, landing right next to him.

Kendall came out from nowhere and jumped in, followed by James, who gave the biggest splash.

We were all laughing and then Logan brought Camille over to us.

"Hi Jade!" she said, climbing in next to me.

"Hey Camille," I greeted, flashing a world-famous Diamond smile.

Logan climbed in next to her, snaking his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You two are so cute together!" I told them. He kissed her cheek, adding to the cuteness factor.

"How about some volleyball?" Kendall said, getting my attention.

"I'd love to play!" I turned back to Camille and Logan. "Do you wanna play three on three?"

They nodded and we all got on teams. It was me, Kendall, and Carlos against Logan, James, and Camille.

...

We ended up beating them 5 to 3, and it was a super fun game. Carlos, Kendall and I did a group victory hug and I felt like I was walking on air. Kendall is the cutest boy in the world when he's happy. Oh yeah, winning is always fun too...

I climbed out of the pool, as did Kendall. We sat in our chairs next to each other, and he made small talk.

"That was a fun game, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I haven't had that much fun in years!" I smiled like a kid on Christmas.

"Can I buy you a smoothie?" he asked. "You know, for a celebration prize,"

"You don't have to," I told him.

"I want to," he assured. "I'll be right back!" he said, getting up from his chair.

I kicked back in my seat and seconds later, there was a shadow blocking the sun- a person.

"Are you new around here?" said a male voice. I looked up and saw a boy in a blue polo, the same color as his eyes with brown gelled-up hair.

"Yeah, I'm visiting my friends," I told him. He was quite cute if I do say so myself.

"How rude of me, I never introduced myself!" he chuckled lightly. "I'm Jett, Jett Stenson,"

_That's why he looked familiar! _

"Oh my gosh! You're from New Town High! I've watched every season," I said excitedly. I held my hand out to shake his. "I'm Jade,"

He surprisingly took my hand and kissed it. "Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl," he said, and then I noticed his awesome smile. He really had charm...

"What are you doing at the Palm Woods?" I asked him, getting more comfortable.

"I just decided to pop by, I got bored and know a few people here,"

"Oh," I said.

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" he suddenly asked.

I felt like I was going to faint. It's not everyday that a hot actor on a hit TV show asks you out...

"S-Sure," I said, struggling for my answer. I felt truly starstruck.

He grabbed his iPhone out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Put your number in, and I'll text you the details," he winked.

I giggled and tapped in my number. I gave him a small smile and handed his phone back to him.

"I'm excited for tonight," I said.

"Me too," he nodded.

"I didn't know what flavor you wanted, so I got str-" Kendall said coming over to where I was with Jett. "Hi Jett," he spat.

_Oh shit...I forgot about whatever I have with Kendall. _

"Hi Kendall," Jett acknowledged him. "I better get going...," he trailed off. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, his lips staying there for a few seconds. "I'll see you tonight," he said in a hushed tone. I blushed and bit my lip. Jett walked away and Kendall looked very, very angry.

"Why were you talking to _Jett?"_ he asked. I instantly felt guilty, but I shouldn't because Kendall and I _can't _ be and _aren't _together.

"He just stopped by and we talked for a few minutes," I said nonchalantly.

"Why is he going to see you tonight?" he said pursing his lips together.

I sighed. "We're going on a date tonight,"

His hand that had a smoothie in it crushed the styrofoam cup, leaking the fruit smoothie all over his wrist and the pool chair.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting confused. I knew that Kendall liked me and all, but he knew that I couldn't do anything with him. It was just a date tonight!

"Nothing, everything is fan-fucking-tastic," he mumbled, getting up and gathering all of his stuff. "I'm going back to the apartment," he grumbled.

I went over to where everyone else was sitting together and they stopped talking and looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked, noticing how confused my face looked. I motioned to Kendall, who was storming into the lobby with his arm covered in smoothie.

"Why is Kendall mad?" Logan asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea,"

"Did you get into a fight?" Camille asked.

"No, he just came back after getting me a smoothie and said that he was going back up to 2J,"

"That's weird," Carlos said.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled, running my fingers through my wet hair.

They went back to their conversation from before I came over and my phone buzzed.

_'1 message from unknown number'_

I clicked view, knowing who it was.

_Meet me in the lobby at 7:00. Wear something dressy. :)_

I smiled a half smile and wrote back.

_Okay, can't wait. :)_

I was excited, but I needed to find out what was wrong with Kendall soon...

**...**

**Ooh! Jett is in this now, and he's the cheater that broke up Jo and Kendall. Too bad Jade doesn't know! **

**Drama...**

**Review! :D**


	7. Don't Know Nothing

**Thanks for ALL of the reviews! I appreciate that you guys read my story, and I'm excited about this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything familiar. I do however, own my OC, Jade.**

**...**

I sat at the pool and hung out all day with James. It was 6:00 when we were walking around the park together.

"We've hung out all day, what do you wanna do tonight?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm going out on a date," I trailed off.

"Alright!" he high-fived me. "Two days in LA and my little sister already has a date,"

"I didn't think you'd be this happy," I trailed off.

"Well, you need to have fun and meet new people, plus you're reminding me more of me everyday," he beamed.

I chuckled at my big brother. "The date's at seven, so I need to get back to 2J,"

"I better get back too, my hair is probably going flat," he said while feeling his hair.

I smiled because he hadn't changed a bit.

...

"James! Get your butt in here and zip my dress up!" I yelled from the bathroom.

I had put on a little mascara and eyeliner, along with some blush to bring out my cheekbones.

I was wearing a cute and flowy black dress with sequins covering the bust. It hit mid thigh and was paired with black pumps that made me as tall as my brother.

James came in and zipped me up. I shivered a bit as the cold metal zipper made contact with my tan skin. He twirled me around and hugged me. "You look beautiful, sis,"

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "What time is it?"

He glanced down at his black watch on his wrist. "It's a quarter 'til seven," he informed me.

"15 minutes," I sighed. I walked out into the living room and the guys were slouched over on the couch.

Carlos whistled and said, "Whoever the guy is, he's lucky,"

I smiled and Logan looked up from his cell phone, "Wow, you look nice," he complimented with a crooked smile.

Kendall didn't say a word, and just sat there, staring blankly at the television.

"What's wrong with you, Kendall?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Just go have fun on your date," he said, trying not to sound hurt. He couldn't fake that he wasn't hurt to me, because I saw right through it.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a timid voice.

"You heard me," he mumbled yet again. "I'm fine, really," he assured looking up at me with his light green eyes.

I saw hurt in his eyes. Why did this bother him so much? I've been here for 2 days, and it was just a date. I probably wouldn't even get a second one with Jett Stenson, and I'm sure he knew that. I knew that was afraid of dating Kendall, because I'd end up ruining everything. I shook the feeling and knew that I should put on a smile for my date.

I walked back to my room and got my black leather purse, slipping my cell phone into it.

I went back out to the living room and found James sitting on the couch this time.

"I'm going to head down to the lobby," I told all of them. I walked over to my brother and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. Then I made my way out of the apartment.

"Break some hearts tonight!" I heard James call from behind me. I chuckled to myself and walked down to the lobby to meet up with Jett.

...

"Hello Miss Jade," Jett greeted he walked through the hotel's doors just as I made my way through the lobby.

He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a black skinny tie and matching dress pants.

"Hey Mr. Stenson," I greeted. "You look great,"

"You look beautiful, are you ready to go?" he said extending his hand.

I grabbed his hand and he lead me off to his black Range Rover.

...

He held my hand, walking into an Italian restaurant. "Jett, this place is way to fancy," I told him in an uneasy voice.

"Relax," he gave me a flirty smile. "This is one of my favorite places,"

We were seated by the waiter, and were given a basket of breadsticks.

In a cheesy way, our hands both touched when we reached for a breadstick.

"Sorry," we both mumbled. Then, he chuckled lightly. "I've never been this way around a girl,"

"What do you mean?" I asked the blue-eyed boy.

"You make me nervous- in a good kind of way," he smiled.

"I guess I could say the same for you," I told him.

We chuckled and ordered our drinks and meals. This guy was actually very sweet. Sure, his character on his show was an air-head, but Jett Stenson is genuine guy.

"So, you're visiting someone at the Palm Woods?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, I'm visiting my brother and his friends,"

"Who's your brother?"he questioned.

"He's James Diamond, from-"

"Big Time Rush," he finished for me. "I went to high school with those hockey-heads," he joked.

"Were you friends with them?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know if I'd say that...," he trailed off. "We never really talked much,"

"Oh," I said. "They're great guys, maybe you should try to hang out with them sometime?" I suggested.

He gave me a chuckle...

"I don't think they would enjoy that,"

"Why not?" I asked with a tilt of the head. "You're a great guy!"

"Let's just say that something happened, and now they don't think so fond of me,"

"Is it really that bad?" I said starting to get uncomfortable with the fact that my brother and best friends didn't like this guy.

He hesitated, "I'd rather not talk about it, and oh-here's our meal!" he said motioning to the waitress coming up to us.

We ate in somewhat comfortable silence for the next half hour. Our meals were delicious, but I didn't feel right about this date. Jett seems nice and all, but he'd have to do something pretty bad to get on my friend's bad-side.

_Holy shit...this is probably why Kendall strangled his smoothie earlier. But what did Jett do to them? I wasn't straight-forward enough to ask._

My thinking caused me to lightly gasp, thank goodness he didn't notice.

I cleaned me plate and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Are you about ready?" I asked.

He wiped his mouth like I did and said, "Yeah. you wanna go somewhere else?"

I thought, while his blue eyes were bearing into mine. "S-sure, Jett,"

He smiled, "I know just the place, let's roll,"

With that, Jett left money for the bill and a tip on the table and took my hand.

We snuck out the side of the restaurant, because he thought that paparazzi could've followed us.

After getting into his car again and driving for a quiet 5 minutes, we arrived at our destination. The beach.

"You like the beach, right?" he asked.

"Love it," I beamed.

"Good, because I thought that we could take a walk while the sun sets,"

This felt like a movie. I glanced up at the sky and saw the sun, just about to hide behind the blue-green ocean. The sky was a pink color towards the sun that faded to purple, and then a deep navy color.

I looked down at our hands, which were still connected.

"This is beautiful, Jett. Thank you," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear and looking up at him.

"I should be thanking you. You're a great girl, Jade Diamond," he told me, stopping in place. He grabbed the hand that he wasn't holding before and started leaning in. He closed his eyes and I did the same.

Our lips met somewhere in the middle, and I didn't feel any sparks or anything. I felt his passion radiating from his lips to mine, but aside that- nothing.

Then I heard a click. Then several clicks.

We pulled away and opened our eyes to see several paparazzi close by. Blinding flashes were irritating my mind, and I felt so overexposed.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. I didn't know what to do. We shared one glance, and took off running.

We made it back to his car, where we both sat, out of breath.

"I am so sorry, I didn't want them to see me with you," he said.

I felt offended. "Why not?"

"Uhh," he said rubbing his neck. "It just isn't everyday that a normal girl gets a date with Jett Stenson,"

"What's so wrong with normal?" I asked in a sad voice. Sure, I knew that we weren't meant for each other. But why is he upset?

"Nothing!" he quickly said. "Just, uh...let me drive you home?"

"Whatever," I said, turning my head and looking out the window.

I looked at the clock, and it was a little past 9:30. This was a short night, but I was glad it was coming to an end.

A brief amount of minutes later, we arrived at the entrance of the Palm Woods.

He looked over at me and placed his hand on my knee. Creep...

"I hope we can do this again sometime,"

"Doubt it," I said climbing out of his car. "Goodbye, Jett Stenson,"

I slammed the door and left him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

...

I beat on the door of 2J. I really wished that I had a key right about now...

Carlos answered the door. "Back from your date?" he asked with a toothy smile.

"Yeah- I'm really confused about this guy," I told him.

He cocked his head and asked, "In a bad or good way?" he closed the door and led me over to the couch with James and Logan.

"Bad way, I don't think that he's a good guy," I said and the rest of the guys heard me.

"You're not going back out with him, are you?" Logan asked.

"Hell no!" I shook my head.

"I told you to break some hearts," James said with a smirk.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked.

"He went to bed, he's still mad for some reason," Carlos told me.

"Who was this guy anyway?" James asked.

Conveniently when he said that, E! News came on and the announcer brought up a picture of Jett.

_"Just minutes ago, Jett Stenson was seen with a new leading lady at his favorite restaurant. The two were seen sneaking out the back and later walking on the beach," _

Then, the picture showed up of us kissing on the beach. Damn, the paparazzi works fast...

_"They were seen giving each other a smooch. Whoever this girl is, she sure is lucky,"_

I sat there, slumping down into the couch.

"YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH JETT?" the guys all shouted in my face.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"He's a jerk!" James yelled. "Oh my god, and you kissed!"

"That must be why Kendall was upset," Logan inferred.

Carlos nodded. "You told Kendall about your date?" I nodded.

"Jade, I think that we need to tell you something," James said with a stern look on his face.

_Oh boy..._

…

**This story is getting juicy! Haha.**

**Review! :o)**


	8. Tell Me Why

"Jett said something about you guys not liking him...," I said.

"He is the biggest jerkface in LA," James said.

"What did he do?"

"So, Kendall had a girlfriend for a whole year," Logan started. "She was Jett's costar,"

I nodded.

"Her name was Jo Taylor," Carlos said. "She cheated on Kendall with Jett, almost the whole time they were dating," his brown eyes looked sad.

"Him and Kendall never got along, even before he knew about this," Logan said.

"She broke his heart, and Jett was there to laugh in his face," James said.

"When did he find out?" I asked, trying to take this all in.

"A couples months ago," James answered. "Kendall thinks he's over it, but the way he acted tonight...," he trailed off.

"I should've known," I said burying my face into my hands. "Jett _is_ a jerkface, but he was so sweet on our date,"

"He's a player, Jade. He knows the right things to say," Logan reasoned.

"What happened to this Jo girl? Is she still dating Jett?" I questioned. "Did he cheat on her with me? Oh shit!" I said getting worked up.

"No," Carlos said. "Jo got a movie job in New Zealand and dumped Jett,"

I let out my breath and began talking again, "This is what I did to Kendall? He's mad because I went out with Jett?"

They all looked at each other and nodded with sad eyes.

I felt like crying. First, I tell Kendall I can't date him, then I date the guy that broke him and his girlfriend up. "I am such a jerk,"

James put his arm around me to comfort me. "Everything will be fine," he said rubbing circles on my back. "You said that you wouldn't go back out with him, right?"

"Yeah, but now there's a picture up of me kissing him!" I choked out.

"Nobody will know that it's you," Carlos said.

"He's right," Logan said. "Unless Jett says who it is- it could be any girl with dark hair in Los Angeles,"

I nodded. "I just feel bad about Kendall," I said. I wanted so bad to tell them what has went on the past few days, but knew that I couldn't. That would just exaggerate the fact that I screwed up big time.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Logan suggested.

"I will," I said getting up from the couch.

"Good luck," James called from the couch.

I smoothed out my dress as I walked into the hallway and up to his door.

I took a couple deep breaths and hesitated, but knocked softly on the door.

"Go away!" his voice called.

"It's me," I said in a desperate voice. "I need to talk to you,"

After a few seconds of silence, the door opened. "What?" Kendall said in an irritated voice.

"I know why you're upset," I said, walking past him.

"Enlighten me," he said.

I sat down on his bed and patted a seat for him. Reluctantly, he sat down next to me.

"I-I'm sorry that I agreed to go out with Jett,"

"Why would you be sorry about that? You're allowed to date whoever you want to date," he said looking down at his hands.

"They told me about Jo," I blurted out.

He sighed. "Look, I don't want your pity," he told me.

"I just feel bad about dating Jett," I told him.

"Please don't," he told me, looking in my eyes. "You didn't know,"

I looked away. "Jett and I kissed," I said barely audible. "They got pictures, and now I'm scared that you're not going to forgive me,"

Tears pricked in my eyes, and he tilted my head so that I was facing him. "I will forgive you, because we," he motioned between us, "we are complicated," he said mocking what I said earlier.

A smile played on my lips and I hugged Kendall. "I wish that we weren't," I mumbled into his chest.

He pulled away from our hug and raised his eyebrow. "Me too, but I'm just as scared as you are,"

"It's good to know we're on the same page," I said.

He smiled at me, and I took notice of the dimples that I've always thought were cute.

"We're good?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We're good," I said.

"So, I'm still not allowed to kiss you?" he asked.

"Nope," I aid popping the 'p'.

"That's no fair," he said. "You just love to tease me,"

I giggled. "It's a hobby of mine," I shrugged. We both laughed and I quickly kissed his cheek.

He blushed and then I chuckled. "You really are a tease," he informed me.

I grinned and he kissed my cheek just like I did to him.

We stared into each other's eyes, both wondering what the other was thinking.

"Can I check something?" I asked, knowing just what I wanted to do.

"Umm, sure?" he said raising his dark eyebrows.

"Close your eyes," I told him in whisper.

He looked confused, but did as he was told. I smiled to myself and leaned into him, pressing my lips against his.

Stunned, he kissed back. We both smiled into the kiss and I realized the difference between him and Jett. Jett was a jerk, who always got what he wanted. Kendall was the perfect gentlemen, although he was impulsive. I felt something towards Kendall, and I wasn't sure about it- but I loved how he made me feel. Jett fooled me, until I figured part of him out.

We kissed until we heard a knock at the door. We quickly pulled away and he smirked. "Come in!" he said. I quickly scooted further away from him and sat there awkwardly.

"Are you happy now?" Logan asked, coming into the room that he shared with Kendall.

"Yeah, I'm good now man," he replied.

"I'm gonna hit the hay," Logan said. "You guys should too, we have to go to the studio tomorrow,"

I looked up at Kendall and said, "I'm gonna go to bed now," with a smirk, matching the one that he had earlier.

"Goodnight," he said both softly and sweetly.

"Night, Kendall. Night, Logan,"

"G'night," Logan said as I closed the door quietly behind me.

"Did you fix Kendall?" Carlos said, startling me.

"Yeah, we're good now,"

"That's good," he nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed," he said pointing to his door.

"You go do that," I said.

I went to the guest room and changed out of my dress and heels. I changed into gray basketball shorts and a yellow t-shirt.

I went to the living room and nobody was there, James must be in bed already. It was past midnight...

I walked into the bathroom and washed the excess makeup off my face, and brushed my teeth.

Then, I grabbed my purse from off the couch and headed back to my room. I grabbed my phone out of there and closed my door behind me.

I yawned and collapsed into bed and decided to see if I had any texts.

I had one from Jett and one from Kendall.

_Jett: I'm sorry about tonight, text me if I can make it up to you._

I rolled my eyes and knew not to text back.

Then I checked the other text, which made me smile.

_You ARE a tease, Diamond. ;)_

I quickly wrote back.

_And you love it, Knight. ;)_

I laughed to myself and tucked myself beneath my covers, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	9. Tease Me, Please Me

**Thank y'all so, so, so much for the reviews that I've gotten since I've started writing this story! I love hearing from you guys.**

**This chapter has a little Jett in it, and a nice kiss at the end. Who kisses who? Read to find out! Eeep!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Jade, my OC; sadly I don't own Big Time Rush...but they are very attractive! (Understatement) Haha.**

**...**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, and I changed into my jogging clothes. I really wanted to clear my head about this whole "Jett" thing, and get some exercise while I was at it.

Why didn't I notice the signs that he was so arrogant and such a dick? All I needed was for someone to tell me what he did to Kendall, and I would've never gone on that stupid date.

I changed into a pink under-armour t-shirt and slipped on some gray mesh Soffe shorts. I washed my face and slicked my chocolate hair back into a ponytail with a pink headband. I grabbed my iPod and my cell phone, and I was on my way.

I really didn't know where I would run, but after hopping down the stairs and entering the lobby, I remembered that there was a park with a track around it.

I greeted a few of the aspiring actors/actresses in the lobby and made my way past the pool. I jogged straight ahead, recognizing the park from yesterday when James and I were chatting. I always loved the simplest conversations with my brother. I never realized how much I loved him and missed him until now.

There were few people awake and at the park at this time, and the weather was a little damp, but still sunny. I ran around the track twice, and felt refreshed. I decided to take a break from my short workout and I sat on one of the benches.

I took my headphones out of my ears, and closed my eyes.

A few seconds later, I heard a male voice, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

To tired to open my eyes- I said, "Go ahead,"

I felt someone sitting down and sighing. "Are you mad at me?" the person asked, obviously talking to me.

"Huh?" I asked as I opened my eyes. "Jett! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked all irritated. Seriously; what the hell!

"I always come here and jog in the mornings, a guys gotta stay in shape," he said arrogantly, smiling at his muscles.

"I'll make sure never to jog here again," I mumbled under my breath. He still heard, which wasn't a problem. I scooted further away from him.

He gave me a toothy grin and said, "I take it that you _are_ mad," I nodded. "I thought that we had something, can we get back to normal?"

"You act like you've known me for years! We met _yesterday,_ moron. And, I am mad, not only for you kissing me; I know what you did,"

He chuckled at me, "Moron? Seriously?" he asked. "And really, what did I that's so terrible? I was a perfect gentlemen on our date, plus Jett Stenson _did_ kiss you last night," he said speaking in the third person.

I groaned...this guy irks me, seriously.

"I heard about what you did to one of my friends," I said sadly.

"I did nothing to you, so why does it matter?"

"This friend got his heart broken. Remember Kendall? Yeah, he's my best friend,"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kendall, right. But, why are you mad about that?"

"You caused him and his girlfriend to break up. That was a terrible move, you douche-bag," I rolled my eyes.

"In my defense, Jo was really easy," he said holding his hands up.

"You are such an idiot!" I said, hopping up from the bench. "Stay away from me, okay?" I started jogging in a random direction. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"No one has _ever _told Jett Stenson to stay away," he stated with a creepy smile.

"Until now!" I shouted. He still had hold of my hand.

"Jett! Jett! Is this your mystery lady?" a guy shouted, coming up to us with a camera. It flashed once, and then again. I hope that it captured the irritation in my eyes.

Jett bit his lip and looked at me. I gave him a 'look' that said, "don't even," with fire in my eyes.

I shook my head at the famous actor and sprinted off back to the Palm Woods. So much for a morning jog...

I had a headache. There was only so much jerk I could take in one morning.

...

I ran into 2J, out of breath and slammed the door.

"Easy there, Jade! People are still sleeping," Logan chuckled.

"Is Mama Knight here?" I asked. "Or Katie?"

"No, they went shopping for the day. Why do you ask?" he quizzed.

"It doesn't matter!" I countered.

"So why are you all slammy this morning?" he raised his brow.

"You would be slamming doors if you just ran into who I did!" I said between my hitched breaths.

"You ran into Jett?" Logan asked.

Sarcastically I replied, "No, I ran into Britney Spears. Yes I ran into Jett!" I yelled the second part.

He flinched from my shouting. "Calm down, what did he say to you?"

"I told him what I knew and he still thought that I should give him another chance," I explained.

"You aren't going to do that...are you?" he questioned me by raising his dark brows.

"NO!" I responded. "But, the paparazzi got a picture of us, and he was trying to stop me from leaving. He was holding my hand, and it looked like we were 'breaking up' or something,"

"That's not good," Logan told me. "Now, they'll know that it was you that kissed him last night,"

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that picture. It kills me to say that you're right,"

"I wish that I wasn't," he shrugged. "But, they probably won't bother you, because you two 'broke up',"

"I hope," I told him, rubbing my temples. "I'm taking some Tylenol,"

...

After I took my medicine, I fell asleep on Logan. He had to be at the studio in a little over an hour, so he didn't mind serving as my pillow.

I fell asleep rather fast, and was shaken awake. "Jade," some one spoke. "Jade, I have to get ready, wake up,"

My eyes fluttered open and met Logan's dark brown ones. I felt a little drowsy from just waking up, and I sat up on the couch. He smiled a little and went off into his room.

"Hey sleepyhead!" I heard my brother say, combing his hair.

"Hey!" I said, with a grin.

He raced into the bathroom, where I could hear the spraying of various hair products/man sprays.

Kendall walked into the living room dressed in a green flannel, gray jeans, his black Vans, and a beanie on top of his shaggy blonde hair. He looked very adorable if I do say so myself...

"Hey cutie," I flirted. The only reason I said this, was because no one was around to hear my compliments. I couldn't let anyone know about our "thing".

"Hello gorgeous," he greeted. "Did you go out for a jog this morning?" he asked, settling down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I got a headache, so I sorta fell asleep for a while after I came back," I explained.

"Sorry I kept you up late last night," he said, his olive eyes shining. The green shirt he was wearing definitely brought them out, and making them look insanely bright.

I smirked. "I don't know about you, but _I _ enjoyed it,"

"Oh yeah?" he smirked back. "It was pure torture," he shrugged, being his usual sarcastic self.

"Oh yeah?" I said getting closer to his face.

"Yeah," he said. We couldn't take our eyes off of each other.

I scooted even closer, (if that was possible) and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Then I guess that I shouldn't torture you anymore, should I?" I said turning my head away from him.

I looked back his way, to see him looking amused. "You're really a tease, if I haven't already told you," he winked.

"Oh, really?" I asked, about to tell him another sly comeback.

"Kendall, are you ready to go?" Carlos asked, pacing out into the kitchen and grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"He's been ready," I smirked, getting up from the couch. "The real question is; is James ready?" I chuckled.

"My guess is no...," Carlos said with a small grin.

I sprinted into the bathroom and found my brother with his comb once again. The whole bathroom was clouded in a mixture of man-spray and hairspray. "James! You need to be at the studio, there's no time for more product in your hair!" I stressed.

"Relax, I just have to fix this one hair that's out of place!" he said frantically.

I grabbed him by his ear followed by him shrieking like a little girl. "Aaaahhhyyye!"

"GO JAMES!" I said, pressing his hoodie to his chest.

He groaned, and I smirked for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. "He's ready now," I said to Logan and Carlos who were sitting at the counter, waiting.

Where was Kendall?

"You guys better get going, you have 15 minutes to get there," I said in a motherly tone. These 18-year-olds were like a bunch of kids to me, and someone needed to keep them in order.

"Kendall! Meet us at the studio, we're leaving without you!" Carlos shouted to Kendall, while walking out the door.

"Okay, meet you there!" Kendall called from what sounded like his bedroom.

The guys all left and the door locked behind them. "Kendall, it'd be a good idea to get going," I said.

"Can you come help me with something?" he asked.

"Whatever, anything to make you hurry up!"

I walked down the hall and pushed open the door. "Kend-" I started, but was pulled in the room by my wrist. I felt pressure on my lips, and knew what was happening. We were kissing, again, and this time he was in control.

He licked my bottom lip for entrance, which I denied- just to tease him. Then he bit my lip, catching me off guard and causing me to moan in slight pain. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I didn't mind it one bit...

He pinned my shoulders against the wall and our tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. He pulled away, leaving me breathless. I looked up at his eyes, which had lust embedded into them. He was slightly panting, just as much as I was. He placed his lips on mine once more. This time it was passionate, and not as needy. (I enjoyed both though...)

It lasted about three sweet seconds. He detached his lips from mine again, and a smirk played upon his lips.

He turned away, out of his room and jogged out.

"Kendall Knight, you are such a tease!" I shouted, then hearing melodious laughter followed by a slam of the apartment door.

I ran my fingers through my hair and slid down the wall where I was pinned just moments before.

_This is a dangerous teasing game, and someone brought their a-game today. It's on!_

**...**

**Kendall and Jade are heating up! Jett is an idiot, and I can't stand that guy...**

**Tell me what you think! :o)**

**Review!**

**XOXO,**

**RoxyBelle**


	10. Tied Together With a Smile

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm baaaack!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**...**

After the guys all left, I decided to watch a little television. Just my luck, the channel was E! News and I couldn't help but watch.

_Jett Stenson was seen with a girl last night and this morning. Sources tell us that the two had been dating and there was a nasty break-up as we last saw them. The identity of the girl is still unknown._

I sighed in relief that they didn't know that it was me. If they did, I wouldn't forgive myself for dating the king of jerks.

I fixed breakfast; eggs and toast and sat down on the couch. I started thinking about that Kendall...

He's so adorable, and he and I have a "thing". We kiss each other, and hide it from everyone. We have a game where we tease each other, but it isn't enough for me. I've wanted to call someone my boyfriend for the longest time. I've always been sort of a nerdy girl, and if guys did take interest, it was only because my brother was James Diamond. They thought that I could help them rise to fame, but not very many people knew about me that were fans of James.

Sure, I had the last name to prove it, and people always saw me with my mom. I've always been a shadow though. My mom is a makeup/skincare dynamo and my brother is a worldwide famous pop star. He's always been popular and talented, and I'm plain old Jade.

I don't see dad that often, because mom and him got distant. He decided to get drunk all the time because she was always gone promoting her products. I stayed away from him, and James would protect me if he tried to lay a hand on me. James is the perfect big brother, and the perfect _everything_ to me. It's been 5 years since I've spoken to my dad last, on the day that he left.

I try not to think of him very often, because it makes me sad that he's gone. I wish that our family actually had each other to confide in. There's so much distance between us and I _hate_ that.

I wiped a tear from my eye and shook my thoughts. My phone rang, which was weird...mom was calling me. I ran my hand through my hair and smiled.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sweetie! How are you?" mom's voice rang through the phone.

"I'm doing great, I love it here so far," I told her, actually being truthful.

"I'm glad that you're doing well," she said.

"And how's Europe?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Wonderful! People will buy anything to make them look good,"

"That's good to hear...," I trailed off.

"Are the guys with you right now?"

"No, they left and went to the studio," I told her.

"That Gustavo works them to death!" she said.

"So I've heard...," I said.

The line was silent for a few seconds, until I heard my mom talking to someone else. Business...of course.

"I'm going to have to go," she said. "I have a meeting in ten," she told me.

"I understand," I said. "Bye, love you,"

"Love you too, hun, bye!"

The line went dead and I decided that I wanted to take a nap.

...

I woke up just before noon and got a brilliant idea.

I texted Carlos

_Hey! Are you guys on lunch break soon?_

A minute later, I got a reply.

_Yeah, at 12:15. Why?_

_I want to surprise you! :) _I texted back.

A few seconds later I got another message.

_Okay! :)_

...

I drove through McDonald's and got meals for everyone. I found Rocque Records easily because it was so close to the Palm Woods.

I parked my rental car and walked into the gray building. The secretary was up at the desk, and I approached her.

"Could you tell me where Big Time Rush is recording?" I said.

She gave me a questionable look when she saw the to-go bags in my arms.

"I can't disclose that, sorry," she said in a snooty voice.

"And why not?" I asked agitation present in my voice.

"You're probably a fan, and we're not allowed to let strange people into our recording studios," she replied, acting like she knew everything.

"Listen, lady," I said. "I am James Diamond's sister, and all I wanted to do was surprise him with lunch!"

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

I pulled out my license that had my name printed on it and she looked dumbfounded. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. "They're in studio B," she said pointing down a hallway.

I thanked the lady smugly and walked down to the door, knocking on it.

A pretty African American lady opened the door. She was dressed nice and had a smile on her face. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see the boys," I said. "I'm James' sister," I assured her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kelly; Gustavo Rocque's assistant," she introduced herself. "They're right in here," she said motioning to the studio inside, where I could hear the boys singing.

_"I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
><em>I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside<em>  
><em>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes<em>  
><em>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>  
><em>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by<em>  
><em>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<em>  
><em>I'd make a move if I had the guts to<em>  
><em>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
><em>You got me tongue-tied<em>  
><em>Paralyzed, paralyzed<em>  
><em>Now I'm frozen inside<em>  
><em>Paralyzed, paralyzed<em>  
><em>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed,"<em>

It was a catchy song, and it sounded _amazing._ I clapped after I put down the bags and the guys turned to me and smiled.

A pudgy man with bug-eyed glasses, wearing a hoodie gave me a dirty look. "Who is she?" he yelled.

"I," I started. "I am Jade Diamond, James' sister,"

"There's two of you!" he shouted. "Please tell me that you aren't as terrible as your brother," he pleaded.

"That's for you to find out," I smirked.

The guys walked out of the recording studio and greeted me with hugs.

"So this is your surprise?" Carlos said with a grin like a little kid.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I figured that you'd be hungry, and it's boring at 2J without you guys,"

"Thanks sis," James said, giving me a side-hug and kissing my forehead.

"No problem," I replied to my big brother.

Everyone grabbed their food and started chowing down, talking about how their new song and stuff.

"You guys sounded amazing!" I exclaimed, chewing my burger.

"You need to hear the rest of our second album," Kendall said with a small side-smile.

"It's pretty epic," Logan agreed.

"I can't wait to hear it," I said.

I saw Kendall fiddling with his phone, and a few seconds after he closed it, my phone vibrated.

_Couldn't stay away? ;)_

I smiled down at my phone, which went unnoticed by everyone except for Kendall, who smirked at me when my eyes met his.

I quickly typed back.

_What can I say? I'm paralyzed. ;)_

_Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?_

That was certainly unexpected, and I looked up at Kendall and mouthed, "Really?"

He nodded with a shy smile, and I texted the green-eyed boy back.

_Depends, where is this date? :)_

_You'll see. I promise you'll love it. :)_

We shared a smile and returned to eating our food and talking about whatever 5 teens talk about...

It was funny how none of the guys were picking up on what was going on between Kendall and I. I wanted to keep it that way for a while, because who knows what will happen in the near future...

**...**

**The date is next chapter! This is kinda short, but the next one will be a nice and long one.**

**Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!**

**Review! :o)**

**XOXO,**

**RoxyBelle**


	11. Boyfriend

**Well, hello there.**

**Sorry that it's been forever since I've updated, but I am crushed for time. I have rehearsals for our school's musical _everyday!_** Oh yeah, my homecoming was yesterday, and I was very disturbed by the grinding... O.o****

**Much thanks for all of the reviews and alerts for the last chapter! I'm super happy... :o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...sadly.**

**...**

Jade's Point-of-View:

It was now six o'clock at 2J, and I was getting ready to go out on my date with Kendall.

I'm surprised that he actually asked me, because I thought that 'us' was going nowhere.

I made sure that I hung out with James and the others all day today, because I didn't want to neglect those guys. I told James that Kendall and I were just hanging out like old times tonight. He's not bright enough to know what's really going on, and I want to keep it that way...at least for a while.

Kendall told me to dress not too dressy, but not too casual.

I decided to wear a black crew neck t-shirt, medium wash skinny jeans, and a gray beanie that I stole from Kendall. I slipped on my black moccasins, and walked from my room to the living room.

"Hey," the guys greeted from the orange couch.

I waved back to them and Kendall walked out from the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked with a small grin.

"Only if you are," I nodded as he slipped on his Vans at the door.

"Let's go then," he said.

"Bye, Jade! Bye, Kendall! You kids have fun!" my big brother called from the couch.

"Oh, we will," I said under my breath as I walked out the door.

We got into the hallway and shared a glance as the door closed. We both grinned like 5-year-olds and he reached out and took hold of my hand.

"Are you ready for an amazing date?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can handle that much excitement," I joked as we made our way out into the lobby and to the Big Time Rush mobile.

...

We ended up going to the beach for a picnic, which I loved.

He already set out a blanket, and made us dinner. It was tiny, cute sandwiches, and chocolate covered strawberries for desert. Sure, it was a little cliche, but I loved every minute that I spent with Kendall.

After attempting to be romantic, and feeding each other the strawberries, we laid there in silence on the blanket.

"I could stay like this forever," he said into my ear.

"Me too," I said, looking over to his green eyes. We shared a sweet kiss, and returned to staring at the sky. His hand was in mine, and the sun was just beginning to set.

My eyes we beginning to droop, because I was so comfortable. He began to sing to me softly.

_"'Cause the world stops;_

_When I put my arms around ya,_

_Around ya, and nothing even matters,"_

"I'm so glad that I'm here, in L.A.," I said.

"I'm glad that you're here, you don't know how much I missed you," he started rubbing circles with his thumb on my palm.

"I really like you, Kendall," I said suddenly. I rolled over to my side; he did the same to face me.

"I-I like you a lot too," he acted surprised.

His lips formed a cheesy smile, and we leaned forward. Our lips met in a passionate explosion of fireworks. His lips moved in sync with mine, and it felt so right to be with the blonde haired boy. Our soft kiss got sloppier towards the end, as his tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I felt like it was all a dream.

We pulled apart, breathless. We stared at each other for a brief amount of seconds, and then he kissed my forehead.

"Jade?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, Kendall?" I grinned at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," I answered, making him smile like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Awesome!" he said, with a lack for words.

I scooted over, closer to my _boyfriend_ and laid my head on his chest.

We stayed there, peacefully watching the orange-pink California sky until the sun set over the horizon.

He sat up and patted my hand when the darkness set in.

"We should probably get back to the Palm Woods,"

"I'll help you with the blanket,"

And with that, we folded up the blanket and gathered the picnic basket, placing them in the back of the Big Time Rush mobile.

...

We walked into apartment 2J, right when the clock stroke ten o'clock.

"We're back!" I said.

James, Logan, and Carlos were on the couch as usual. They seemed to be watching one of the Transformers movies, and they were sprawled out on the couch with popcorn littering the carpet.

They all looked up and had a weird look on their faces.

"What?" I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you and Kendall holding hands?" James asked, pointing to our linking hands.

I didn't even notice until he pointed it out. I panicked, searching for the right words to say. I looked up at Kendall and he shrugged and smiled. I took that as a 'go ahead'.

"Am I not allowed to hold my _boyfriend's_ hand?" I smirked.

"Boyfriend!" the guys yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"When did that happen?" my big brother asked me.

"About 30 minutes ago?" Kendall said, nonchalantly looking down at his watch.

I nodded, letting go of Kendall's hand and going over to sit on the couch.

"Transformers?" I asked Logan and Carlos, pretending like everything was 'normal'.

"Umm, yeah?" Logan shrugged with a dumbfounded look on his face. Carlos had the same look on his face, with his head tilted to the side.

"Can I talk to you?" James came up and grabbed me by the wrist. _"Alone," _he added, taking me to my guest room and shutting the door behind us. I cringed a little, wondering just what he was going to say. Would he approve? Or would he forbid me to be with Kendall?

He turned around and faced me, furrowing his eyebrows. "What the hell just happened?" he shouted in confusion, waiting for an explanation.

**...**

**Whoop, whoop. **

**This was a little bit shorter than usual, but I have some big time plans coming up! :o)**

**Next chapter continues the confrontation between James and Jade!**

**Review! **


	12. If It Makes You Happy

**Thank y'all so, so much for all of the reviews! I love hearing from you guys and knowing that you like what I write. :o)**

**And sorry I've taken so long to update, but my computer was being stupid and messing up my format...**

**Anyways...!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so I just now bought Big Time Rush, and I own all rights to it...YUP. Just kidding! I own nothing but my OC, Jade Diamond.**

**...**

_Recap: He turned around and faced me, furrowing his eyebrows. "What the hell just happened?" he shouted in confusion, waiting for an explanation._

_..._

I looked at my brother with a smirk. "You heard me," I simply said.

"Why the hell would you want to date _Kendall?_" he asked angrily.

"Kendall is a nice guy! You out of all people should know that; he's your best friend!"

"Do you not think it's _weird_ to date your brother's _best friend_?" he raised a brow.

"It's not that weird, _James,"_ I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, it is! You're my _little_ sister! Why is this happening?" he mumbled the last part to himself, turning away from me.

"James," I said, getting worried. I tried to turn him around. "James,"

"What!" he snapped.

"James, I know that you never wanted to see your little sister grow up and get a boyfriend. But, I can't help that. I wish we could've stayed kids forever, but past our time to grow up," I tried to explain. I felt really sad all of the sudden because he looked so upset.

"Growing up has nothing to do with getting a _boyfriend_, Jade," he spat. "You're making a big mistake by dating Kendall,"

"How?" I folded my arms over my chest. "Kendall is great. We've been friends with him since you were in Pre-K," I said in a soft and almost pleading voice.

He stayed silent and stared down at his shoes. "Don't you want Kendall to be happy?" I asked.

He looked at me and bit his lip. "Yes, I do,"

"Don't you want _me _to be happy?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"But nothing!" I interrupted. "He does make me happy. You need to see that this is a good thing,"

We stood in silence fo a while, and then he smiled a little bit. "I'm not crazy about you dating Kendall," he spoke softly. "But, I do like to see you happy,"

My face broke out in a grin and I embraced him. "You're the best big brother ever!"

He chuckled a little, "I know,"

"So, we're good?" I pulled away from the hug and raised an eyebrow, hoping he'd say yes.

"We're good," he smiled, hugging me again. "But if he ever breaks your heart, I will break him,"

I laughed nervously, resting my chin on his shoulder. "You worry too much,"

"I'm serious," he said pulling away from me. "And I have full rights to tease you about your relationship," he smirked down at me.

"That is so _not _fair!" We chuckled and he put his arm around my waist. "Mom called today," I told him completely changing the subject.

We started walking out of the room and he spoke. "What did she say?"

I shrugged. "She misses us, but we didn't talk long before she had to go," I pursed my lips together.

"Typical," he frowned.

"Hey guys," I said nervously entering the living room with James trailing behind me.

"Hey Jade," all of them said with the exception of Kendall who just sat there in the couch. He was looking down at his hands, obviously he had something on his mind.

I plopped down next to him and whispered in his ear.

"James and I are cool. He's fine with it now,"

I heard a sigh of relief and then the blonde boy smiled at me. God, he had the cutest dimples...

There was silence of everyone awkwardly staring each other down.

James was staring at me and Kendall, who didn't even dare to show any affection. I wanted to just hold his hand. I figured that it was too soon to start PDA in front of the guys.

"So," Logan broke the silence. I looked up at him. "You're dating Kendall,"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' and nodding awkwardly.

"How exactly did that happen?" Carlos blurted out.

I gave him a wide-eyed look and quickly shook it off with a huge fake smile directed towards James.

"Yeah Jade, how did that happen?" James smirked.

I gritted my teeth and sighed. "Well," I started.

I looked up at Kendall who stayed silent. I elbowed him in the side, causing him to make an 'oof' sound. "Umm, you see," he said.

I didn't really want to share my love life with my big brother and basically Logan and Carlos are my older brothers as well...

So how about you try to explain how you got together with your brothers' friend. Boyfriends are usually troubled spots between brother-sister combinations...

"Jade," Kendall blurted out. "She likes to tell the story,"

I gave him a helpless look and sighed really loud.

"We went out as friends about two or three hours ago," I started.

_We have been secretly flirting and making out all week..._

I spoke again. "We really had a good time, so he asked me out and I said yes,"

I didn't completely lie about how Kendall and I started dating...I just didn't tell the _complete_ truth.

"Aww!" Carlos said, causing my cheeks to heat up.

I leaned over Kendall and smacked Carlos in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

I smirked and rested my head on Kendall, feeling more comfortable with him.

"I vote we watch a movie!" Kendall suggested to everyone.

"Inception?" I questions, followed by "oh yeah,"'s and "totally,"'s from all the guys.

Movie night!

...

I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains in the living room.

Wait?

The living room?

I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eyes. I saw the tv in front of me and surely enough, I fell asleep on the couch.

I heard a heartbeat underneath me, and I felt like I was sleeping on a rock.

I fell asleep on Kendall's chest.

The up-and-down rising of the blonde boy's chest was soothing, but I knew that I shouldn't lie here any longer.

With all of my might, I started to get up from the couch. Kendall's breathing got more rapid and he pulled me back into his embrace.

I realized that his arms were wrapped around me and I sighed. I didn't want to wake him up because he looked so cute when he slept.

I grinned at the sight of my_ boyfriend. _I watched him sleep from the comfort of his chest for a couple seconds, infatuated by how he was all mine.

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes once more, not wanting to leave the warmth of his embrace.

I felt some shifting, and then soft lips on my forehead.

My eyes fluttered open and met his olive green orbs.

"Morning, beautiful," he said.

"Morning," I replied in a soft voice.

His lips curled into a smile. I gazed at his eyes, and then his lips, then back to his eyes.

We leaned in and share a soft, slow and passionate kiss. We pulled apart and I lightly chuckled to myself.

I was genuinely happy with this guy.

I kissed his nose and he grinned cheesily.

"Good morning, kids," I was startled by none other than Mama Knight's voice.

Kendall and I shot up from the couch to see a grinning Mrs. Knight standing behind the counter.

Our eyes widened as we looked at each other, and back at her. We were practically on top of each other before. Mrs. Knight was never one for me sleeping in the same room as the guys, but she looked...happy?

"What?" she chuckled as we just stared at her. "Is there something you guys wanna say?" she smirked as us.

"Uhh," Kendall said, stuttering a little. "I asked Jade to be my girlfriend," he rubbed his neck.

"That's great, honey. I always wanted you two to end up together," she beamed.

We let out a sigh of relief and he got up from the couch.

"Thanks mom," he grinned and hugged her. "So what's for breakfast?" he smirked.

She just playfully shook her head and started to get out her cooking supplies.

...

**How was that? I know it's weird that I had to stop it there, but hey, I can't help it!**

**Haha! **

**I am excited to develop Jade and Kendall's relationship more! **

**I'm so glad that I have people that like to read my amateur writing...I love writing, so I also love that I have readers and reviewers!**

**Thanks so much, guys! It means more than you think... :o)**

**Review!**


	13. Good Life

**It's been a while, but I've been trying to update my story 'Edge of Desire' a lot more...**

**I'm back, writing on this one, and I don't think I've ever smiled so much, as cliche as it sounds.**

**Who's super excited for 'Elevate'? I know I am! It's pre-ordered. :o)**

**Any-who...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Big Time Rush, just my OC, Jade Diamond.**

**... **

"So, what are you going to do today?" my brother asked me from the breakfast table.

I shrugged, chewing on the pancakes that Mrs. Knight made for us before she left to go on her morning jog.

As if James knew what I _really _wanted to do, he said, "Let me guess, hang out with Kendall, kiss Kendall...," he trailed off, talking in a lisp.

"I don't talk like that!" I said feeling my face heat up. "And I don't know, that'd be up to him,"

Kendall looked at me as if saying 'you know I want to'.

I gave him a knowing smile.

"Jade has a boyfriend!" Carlos said in a sing-song voice. Logan joined in and James just laughed along. It sounded like they were milking this for all it was worth.

I was okay with it, because I really like Kendall. I mean _really _like.

"You guys act like you're seven!" I said, after they stopped.

"Yeah, real mature guys, pshh," Kendall said, causing me to giggle. He knew that he was still just as much as a kid as them, and he would've done the same if the others had girlfriends.

"It's pretty funny to watch you sweat," Logan informed me with a smirk.

"Whatever, _Logie,"_ I said, returning his smirk.

He dropped his fork from his hand for dramatic effect. "You said that you wouldn't call me that!"

"That was when you were 13 and I was 12," I kept my facial expression the same. "_Some _things have changed," I shrugged.

"So you're regressing?" he said.

"There you go using big words on us!" Carlos said with false agitation.

"Yeah, some things _don't _change," James smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

I smiled over at my brother and finished breakfast, letting the guys use whatever banter they wanted. It was worth it knowing that they could tease me over Kendall being _my _boyfriend. The whole concept was still new to me. My brother's best friend and I, we were an item. He was all mine and I was all his. He made me smile so much, even at just the thought of him.

I love everything about him. His shaggy blonde locks fell just right. His body was perfectly sculpted, not too muscular, but just enough. Don't even get me started on his eyes. I could get lost in the bright green color of his eyes. Every time I saw them, they looked different and perfect at the least.

I got dressed while I was thinking about this. Kendall and I walked out of our rooms at the same time. He was wearing a red flannel and jeans that weren't too baggy or too tight along with his classic black Vans. I was wearing a red v-neck and dark wash denim skinny jeans.

"We match," he elbowed me playfully.

I chuckled and asked, "What _am _I gonna do today?"

"Your boyfriend said that he wanted to take you out for an entire day of pure romance," he said in a cheesy tone.

"Tell him I said no," his face dropped. "Because I want to hang out with this perfect boy that I met at his apartment. He has gorgeous green eyes, big eyebrows, and he's wearing a red flannel," I winked.

"I'll tell you if I see him," he winked.

We locked arms and went out of the apartment, walking down the hall and going down the elevator. We made it past all of the teens in the lobby and into the Palm Woods parking lot.

"M'lady," he opened the door to the 'Big Time Rush mobile'. I smiled. He was too cute.

"Thank you," I said quietly sitting down in the car.

He got in the driver's seat and he just looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I just can't believe that you're mine," he said sweetly.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, letting his melt into mine. I could never get over how soft they were. They tasted like sugar and syrup from the pancakes this morning. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in my mouth with ease. We fought over dominance, which lasted for a minute or two. He ended up winning, and we pulled away.

There it was again; that breathless feeling. We looked at each other with knowing eyes that it was the best kiss yet. Everything felt completely right for once.

"Do you believe it now?"

"Y-yes," he said partially hypnotized.

We kept our smiles on our faces and he started the car.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"That," he started. "is a surprise,"

With that, we pulling out of the parking lot and drove off to the mystery destination.

We drove for about 10 minutes, and he told me "We're almost there, you have to close your eyes now,"

I did as I was told and closed them. I felt the car come to a stop and a car door open and shut. Then, I felt a breeze; my door was open.

He took my hand in his, and pulled me away.

"Where the heck are we?" I said, having no idea.

"You'll see," he said. I could tell that he was smiling from the sound of his voice.

About 30 seconds later, we were there. Wherever 'there' was...

"You can open your eyes," he said.

I opened them up and saw a giant ice rink.

I was speechless. I haven't played hockey or skated with him for over 2 years.

"Do you like it?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, unsure.

"Kendall! I love it, you're the best," I kissed him quickly on the lips, causing him to blush.

"I hoped you'd like it," he said.

I looked around and saw no one. It was almost eleven o'clock now...

"Where is everyone?" I asked, confused.

"I called this morning and rented it out," he smirked, full of pride.

"How did you clear an ice rink on such short notice?" I asked, walking over to rent some skates.

"Perks of being a rockstar...," he trailed off, with a toothy grin.

I smacked his arm playfully. "Watch your ego, rockstar,"

...

We got our skates and laced them up. He also rented some hockey gear for both of us.

"It feels like forever since I've played hockey with you," I told him.

"That's because it _has _been forever," he countered.

"True," I shrugged.

We skated out onto the ice, my heavy hockey gear feeling like a ton of weight on my body. I thought that I was used to this from all of my years of playing, but I guess not.

I skated around the rink a couple times, just to get used to the ice. He hit a few slap-shots in the net.

"Ready, hockey head?" I skated fast towards him.

"Hell yeah," he replied as if it wasn't a question.

The whole time when we were playing, he kept making his famous silly faces at me. I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

I made a few good shots, and he just liked to show off.

I was having the time of my life.

Out of breath, I let him score the last goal into the net.

He skated around like crazy, mimicking crowd sounds. "And the crowd goes wild!" he hollered.

I shook my head and skated towards him.

I decided to catch him off guard and bump into him..._hard._

I ended up knocking him over, so that he landed on his butt.

I laughed so hard at him. I felt bad after laughing so hard, so I decided to help him up.

I should've seen this one coming.

He smirked and pulled me down with him. I was laying on my back next to him, my hand still in his.

"Oof," I said on impact. We turned and looked at each other and simultaneously busted out in laughter.

I laughed so hard that I thought that I was going to cry. I missed times like these.

I leaned over to him and kissed his forehead. "Thank you," I said.

"Thank _you,_" he smiled back, kissing _me_ on the forehead.

We helped each other get up and he steadied me on my feet. We stood hand in hand, and then he took off skating with my hand in his.

It was peaceful, and it reminded me of all that I've taken for granted all these years.

I've always had these 4 amazing guys in my life, and I missed out on two years with them. I can't believe that there was ever a thought in my mind telling me that I didn't want to see them. Heck, I almost didn't come to Los Angeles to visit them! What would life be life without my newfound boyfriend? It's be freaking boring; that's what. I'd be sitting alone in misery, wondering how much fun that they were having without me.

Another lap around the rink and he led twirled me around. We were beaming at each other, and he lead me off of the ice so that we could get all the equipment and skates off.

"I hadn't had that much fun in a while," I said.

He grinned ear to ear and said, "Me either,"

...

After we gave back the stuff that we rented, we went to get ice cream at a little dairy bar.

We both ordered chocolate and vanilla swirled cones. Me, because I'm indecisive, and him because he's always wanted whatever I did. It was sweet that way...

When he was licking his ice cream cone, staring out the window, I watched him. It was fun to me to observe someone, especially someone that you have feelings for. Plus, I couldn't help myself.

He looked at me, catching me staring.

"What?" he said, a small smirk playing upon his lips.

"You're cute when you eat ice cream," I blushed and mumbled.

"I'm what?" he said, putting a finger on his ear.

"I said you're cute!" I said loudly and a little more confident this time. He's known that I've thought this, he must just like to hear it.

He shook his head, chuckling a little bit. I sat there blankly, trying not to smile.

He dabbed a little ice cream on my nose and I blinked, feeling the coldness.

"Hey!" I said, playfully.

"You look cute when you have ice cream on your face,"

I wiped it off and looked up at him with pursed lips. "Thanks," I said sarcastically.

We both laughed for the billionth time that day.

"Kendall Knight, you are something special," I said.

"I thought I was a tease?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That too, Kendall. That, too," I said.

Our eyes suddenly closed and we kissed, sparks flying everywhere. It felt like I was on a cloud. Our lips moved in perfect sync like we've practiced so many times before, but this was only the beginning.

I could see myself being with him for a very long time.

That was all I could hope for because _I needed Kendall Knight._

**...**

**How was that? :o)**

**This is an amazing story to write!**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have an essay to write about being a turkey. I have to beg my family not to eat me and it's going to be awesome like that.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review! **

**Xoxo,**

**RoxyBelle**


	14. How To Love

**Hi guys! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter! **

**Didn't Big Time Rush do _amazing_ singing the national anthem at the Cowboys vs. Dolphins game? I didn't even know they were going to be there until I heard the announcer and I freaked out! **

**Anyways, Kendall is adorable! Listen to Cover Girl because he wrote it. It's perfection to say the least. :o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything familiar, just my OC Jade!**

**...**

Jade's Point-of-View:

It's been over a whole week since Kendall took me to the ice rink. We haven't gotten to spend much time together since then, because of having to be at the studio.

I've mostly been laying around in the apartment or hanging out with Mrs. Knight since then.

He's so exhausted when he gets back that he doesn't want to go out. I don't want to be clingy either and make him go out, so I'm stuck.

"Jade, are you okay?" Katie asked, walking into the apartment.

I sat up from the couch and said, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine," she said, sitting down next to me. "Did something happen with Kendall?" she raised her eyebrow, sounding concerned.

I sighed. "It's more of a lack of something; he's never here,"

"Oh...," she said. "I've gotten used to the guys being out, and it doesn't bother me," she shrugged.

"I just miss him," I told her. "A lot,"

"You really like him, don't you?" she smiled.

"Yeah," I grinned and nodded.

"Why do you like him though?" she asked. "No offense," she held her hands up.

"I don't know, Katie," I said, thinking of all the reasons why I liked him. "He's sweet and cute, and he always knows what to say. I feel like he's my best friend, and sometimes-"

She interrupted me. "You love him, don't you?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

I was taken back by her words. Do I love him? "Katie," I sighed.

"Come on, you know you do," she pointed a finger at me.

I bit my lip, thinking about it. Then, I smiled to myself.

"You do!" she said excitedly.

"Shut up Katie!" I threw a pillow at her.

She burst out laughing. "I'm just saying!" she told me.

My cheeks turned red and I buried my face in an orange couch pillow.

She walked out of the apartment again, still chuckling.

Now, I was all alone. I was all alone contimplating if I really did love him.

I turned the volume up on the tv, and tried to get my mind off of everything. All that was on was some show about 'extreme couponing', so I watched that. Who needs that much toothpaste? I thought to myself.

Then, I got a text.

_Kendall: Hey beautiful, I'm thinking about you. :)_

I wrote back, _I miss you. :(_

I sent that and waited on a reply.

_Kendall: I don't like making you sad. :(_

I puffed out my lip a little, and wrote back,_ I'm fine Kendall, don't worry. I just hope we get some time together soon or something..._

This time, it took him a little while to write back.

_Kendall: Meet me in front of the Palm Woods in an hour. Wear something cute ;)_

I texted him back, _You are strange, Kendall Knight. :)_

_Kendall: :)_

I smiled. We're finally going to spend time together!

...

Almost an hour later, I was making my way to the parking lot. I had my chocolate hair pulled into a wavy side-ponytail. I wore a dark purple sundress with some black sandals. It was a deep v-neck in the front and back, and it hit at my knee. It was so soft, comfortable, and casual for our 'thing'.

I went out to the front of the Palm Woods and sure enough, he was there.

He stood there, smiling. He was clad in a charcoal v-neck and some dark skinny jeans. He looked so cute when his dimples were showing.

I ran to him and he took me in his arms, twirling me around.

My grip on him was strong as I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent.

"I missed you so much," I mumbled into his chest.

He pulled away and kept his arms around my waist. "I'm really sorry for not spending time with you," he looked into my eyes.

I looked down at my feet. "I-It's fine Kendall,"

"No, it's not," he tilted my chin up to make me look at him. "Let's go," he took my hand in his and we jogged to the Big Time Rush mobile.

We drove in silence, until we got to the beach.

I looked at him with a half-smile and smiled back. We got out, and he came over, taking my hand.

"Kendall, this is amazing," I said, taking my shoes off to walk in the sand.

"I hoped you'd like it," he said, walking me over to a blanket set in the sand. It was all in the same place as our first real date.

I gasped. "How did you make time to do this?"

"Let's just say that I had a little help from someone," he waved at someone. I looked in the direction he waved and saw Mrs. Knight, jogging to her van.

I laughed and waved at her.

He sat down on the blanket and patted a seat next to him.

I took a seat as he unpacked the picnic basket.

"I got sandwiches, brownies...," he said as he sat them between us. "Strawberries," he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Aaaand sparkling apple cider!"

I laughed at how proud he was acting.

"Kendall, you're awesome,"

"And you're beautiful," he kissed me on the forehead.

He got out some glasses from the basket and poured us some cider. We clinked our glasses together and took a drink.

We ate the sandwiches, which were delicious, and then we ate the brownies.

He got out the strawberries, and we attempted to feed them to each other, causing a mess.

"This is so romantic," he said dreamily as I wiped the sticky strawberry off of his face.

I boldly leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back, instinctively putting his hands around my waist. I tangled my hands in his hair, getting into the kiss. I could hear his heartbeat, moving in sync and pacing faster along with mine. We pulled away from the passionate embrace breathless.

"Wow," I said light-headed.

He just smiled and looked from my lips to my eyes, and then to my lips again. Then, he closed his eyes and his lips hit mine in a perfect way. He moved his lips softly in sync and let his lips linger on mine before he pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

I looked into his sparkling green eyes, and I knew exactly how I felt.

Katie was completely right.

"I love you," I said, not even thinking about peeling my eyes off of his.

His lips curled into a smile. "I love you too," he said.

I hugged him, just wanting to stay like this forever.

We layed down together, like we did on the first date. I laid my head on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around me comfortably.

"I could stay like this forever," he said in a low voice.

"Me too," I said, watching the sunset with the green eyed boy beside me.

"You know, Kelly said that there's something different about me since we've been dating," he told me, rubbing circles on my palm.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him, smiling a little.

"She said that I've been happier, that I just looked like I'm in love," he told me matter-of-factly. "I've been wanting to tell you that, but I've been scared that you wouldn't feel the same," he admitted.

"It's been hard these past several days not having you around," I told him. "Today, Katie asked me if I loved you," I started. "I honestly didn't know what to tell her, but then I realized how I felt about you. I _know _that I love you after I thought about you so much," I told him. "You drive me crazy Kendall Knight," I smiled.

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds.

"You drive _me _crazy Jade Diamond," he told me.

After planting a few more kisses on my forehead, we packed up and drove back to the Palm Woods.

**...**

**Awwwhh...forehead kisses are the cutest! **

**Hehe!**

**Thank you very much for reading, it makes me smile! **

**Review!**


	15. No Idea

**Hello my gorgeous fanfic readers!**

**I just want to say that I'm overwhelmingly happy about how many reviews my last post got me. **

**I saw a lot of familiar names, and also a lot of new ones. So, I just want to say that I love each and every one of you guys! You're awesome.**

**I decided to post so soon because of that, so yay!**

**Well, I think that's all I have to say...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, just my OC Jade! She's pretty cool.**

**...**

Jade's Point-of-View:

The next day, Kendall decided to wake me up early and we walked to Starbucks.

"The first day we were here, she just came up and slapped me!" he chuckled. We were talking about that Camille girl that Logan was on and off with.

"She seemed nice when I met her," I shrugged.

"She's gotten better, but watch out. Everytime she auditions, she really gets into character,"

I chuckled and we walked through the doors, the smell of fresh coffee entering my nostrils.

We stood in line for a few minutes and then Kendall ordered for us.

"We'll have two tall black coffees and two chocolate cupcakes," he pointed to the delicious desserts behind the counter. He knew my favorite kind of coffee by heart, which I thought was very sweet.

"Coming right up," the man behind the counter said. Kendall paid, even though I protested.

"I'm not letting my girlfriend pay, that wouldn't be the gentleman thing to do," he smirked at me.

I knew he'd be stubborn when it came to this relationship stuff, but it was just so cute to see him care so much about me.

"Order number 57," the guy called from behind the counter. "Enjoy!"

I grabbed my food and drink, following Kendall to a table for two.

I sat on the stool and unwrapped my cupcake.

"Someone's hungry," he joked.

"Shut up! You know I love chocolate cupcakes," I defended myself.

He smiled and sipped on his coffee.

I finished my cupcake and started on my coffee. I couldn't help but feel like this guy sitting across the room was staring at me. He was probably in his late-30's, and he was wearing a gray cardigan with a tan scarf and skinny jeans. He had jet black hair styled into a mohawk and was wearing thick framed glasses.

"Who are you looking at?" Kendall asked nonchalantly.

"This dude keeps staring at me, it's creeping me out," I took my eyes off the creeper.

"Just ignore it," he shrugged.

I sipped up my coffee up and sat there for a few minutes. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom,"

I went and did my thing and walked back out to the main part of the room.

"Hey, miss can I talk to you?" the man from earlier said.

"Me?" I asked, trying not to be creeped out.

"Yes," he said. "My name is Matthew Everhart, I'm the recruiter for Groff Modeling, and I couldn't help but notice that you'd be a perfect model," he smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm not really the modeling type," I told him modestly.

He chuckled, "I've helped girls like you score modeling jobs for Hollister, D&G, and Victoria's Secret, are you sure you're not interested?" he asked kindly.

"I'm sure," I nodded, chuckling a bit.

"I don't just pick anyone," he said matter-of-factly. "Here's my card," he handed it to me. "Call if you change your mind, I'd love to hear from you,"

"Thanks for the offer," I smiled, walking back to Kendall.

"You're back," he smiled.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

I looked at the business card in my hands, "What's that?" Kendall asked. "You better not be scoring guys' phone numbers on my watch," he said sarcastically.

"It's for a modeling agency," I rolled my eyes. "It's so stupid," I said to myself.

"Modeling?" he asked. He paused for a few seconds and then said, "You should do it,"

"Yeah, I should," I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" he said.

I bit my lip. "Kendall, that's rediculous. I'm nothing like those girls on the covers of magazines," I told him.

"You're much prettier than them," he took my hand. "Boyfriend's honor," he held up 3 fingers.

I laughed a little. "Exactly, you're going to say that I'm pretty whether I am or not,"

"But you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he said. "You need to give yourself more credit,"

"I'm not going to take the job," I said. "I wouldn't even compare to the other models out there," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Jade, you're so pretty. I love you, and you need to stop being so down on yourself," his dimples showed as he gave me a side-smile. He rubbed circles on my palm, trying to convence me that I'm something I'm not.

"Shut up, Kendall," I mumbled. "Let's talk about someting else," I told him.

"Whatever," he threw his hands in the air. "How about we go to the pool?" he suggested to me.

"That actually sounds great," my lips curved into a smile. "I can spend time with the guys that way,"

"And me," he winked.

I laughed and got up, "Come on Kendall,"

...

We walked through the door of 2J.

"Who's up for the pool?" I asked, disturbing the guys who were chilling in the living room.

"Sure, I'm up for it," Logan shrugged.

Carlos hopped up from the couch, "Yeah, I was just about to go!"

"What about you, bro?" I asked, grinning at my brother.

"Sure, we can get out tan on," he got up and high-fived me.

"That works!" I said, chuckling at my brother.

...

I went to my room to change into my swimsuit.

I stripped out of my clothes, leaving me in only my bra and underwear. I took the modeling agency card out of my purse and sat it on my bedside table.

Then, I walked over to the full length mirror in the corner.

_Am I really the modeling type? _I turned, looking at myself at all angles. I've always kept in shape, but I never felt perfect enough.

I had average size boobs and I thought my butt was a decent size. I had the height for it too. But, why would I want to be on display for everyone? Surely I'm not nearly _good enough_ for that. I may be a Diamond, but in my eyes, all I see is plain, old, average me.

_I guess I'm okay with that. Why would anyone want someone like me for a model though? That guy must just be crazy._

I shook myself out of my thoughts and changed into a simple black bikini.

"Hey, are you ready?" Kendall knocked on my door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," I grabbed my white cover-up dress and slipped it on. I took one last look in the mirror and walked out.

I smiled at my boyfriend and he took my hand. "Let's go, I told the guys we'd meet them there,"

We strolled down to the pool and took our seats that were reserved just for us.

"There she is!" James said.

I took my cover up off and laid down on the nice chairs by the pool.

He handed me a bottle of tan accelerator. "We can share," he gave me a bright smile.

I shook my head, laughing lightly and lathered up. We always bonded over a little tan time on vacations. I missed that.

Kendall put a hand on my leg. "I'm gonna go take a dip with the guys, okay?"

"That's fine," I waved him off. He kissed me on the cheek and he was off.

"So, how are things going with Kendall?" my brother asked.

I instantly smiled. "Things are going _very _good," I said.

He turned his head towards me. "He treats you good, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he treats me _very well_," I told him, correcting his grammar.

He grinned. "You really like him," he stated.

I shrugged a little, "He's the perfect boyfriend," I ran a hand through my ponytail. "He's incredibly sweet,"

"Eww, I don't wanna hear about _that_," he said.

I playfully hit his shoulder. "Where's _your _significant other?" I asked.

"_James Diamond_ isn't a _one girl_ type of guy, I thought you knew that," he raised an eyebrow, smirking.

I smirked back. "You know, you'd be a catch for someone if you tried,"

He just sprayed more tanning spray on himself. "_I know,_" he grinned, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"I've gotten _better _about the whole _'self-absorbed' _thing, but I'm still your big brother," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's true," I smiled.

We talked a little more and then focused on taking in the sun's rays.

"Jade, you should come swimming with me," Kendall smiled, putting his muscular arms on the edge of the pool by my chair.

"I'm good sitting here," I winked.

He splashed me and Carlos, followed by Logan came over.

"Come on, Jade!" Carlos begged. "The water feels great," he flicked some water in my face.

I wiped some of the water off my face. "I'm good,"

"Come swim with your _boyfriend,_" Logan taunted, hitting Kendall's shoulders.

"I'll just sit on the edge here," I said, dipping my feet in the water. "Better?"

"Carlos, grab her legs!" Kendall said suddenly.

Before I knew it, I was pulled into the cool water of the Palm Woods' pool.

I came up from the water, shaking my head like a dog. "Carlos, what the hell!"

All of them we laughing their heads off.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

The laughing died down and Kendall came over, wrapping me in his arms.

"Sorry babe," he said. "You look adorable when you're angry, though," he smirked.

I clenched my teeth, and did my best to not give in to his cuteness.

"Jade," he said. "It was a joke,"

"Well, Ken-dork," I smirked. "Now we have to play chicken to even the slate,"

"Oh, you're on!" his competitive side came out in an instant.

"Logan, you're on my team!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"You're going down, Kendall," Logan said with an evil smirk. "Hop on,"

I got on his shoulders and Kendall got on Carlos' shoulders.

It was a hard battle, but I had so much fun. Kendall and I had back and forth banter going on, and I loved watching his yellow-green eyes filled with so much determination.

I reached down and tickled his stomach, causing him to go into a fit of laughter and fall off of Carlos.

"Yes!" I said victoriously.

I got off of Logan's shoulders and high-fived him, both of us laughing our heads off.

Logan put an arm around me giving me a side hug, and Kendall resurfaced.

"Cheaters!" he said. "You can't tickle someone when playing chicken!" he said stubbornly, and with complete seriousness.

I stifled my laughter. "Oh yeah?" I said, stepping up to him.

"Yeah," he said, not backing down and stepping up to me so that we were chest to chest.

"What if I did this?" I said, getting fearless and kissing him sweetly on the lips, pulling away from him with an accomplished look on my face.

"Eww!" Logan and Carlos from behind us, causing me to smirk more.

"Oh, that?" Kendall said, caught off guard. "That's fine," he smirked back at me.

_Oh, how I love L.A..._

**...**

**Okay, I know the modeling thing may have seemed a little _random, _but I promise it'll come up again sometime soon.**

**A lot of stuff is going to go down after a few more chapters, and I'm trying to decide _exactly _how it'll play out.**

**I hope you liked reading this as much as I love writing it! :o)**

**Review! **


	16. Cover Girl

**Oh hey, it's you; my awesomely amazing reader!**

**It's been for-eeever since my last post, but the good news is that I'm here now!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a cute one! :o)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Jade Diamond; not Big Time Rush or anything familiar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Point-of-View:<strong>

The past few days, Kendall has been smiling more and more.

I always ask him why he's grinning so frequently, and he just says, "You're just so beautiful," or "I love you,"

That causes me to roll my eyes, but I still can't help but beam at him. He's just so good to me.

In other news, a few days ago, James found the modeling agency card that I hid:

"What's this?" he said, waving it in front of my face.

"Nothing!" I hopped from my sitting position on my bed.

He just held it above my head. "What are you trying to hide?" he raised an eyebrow and gave me that 'you better tell me or I'll tickle you' look.

"Nothing! Just give me the dang card!" I jumped up and swiped it from his hands.

He just laughed, "Dang?" he asked. "You and I both know that you're not from the South,"

I pursed my lips and after I stuck the card in my pocket.

"Why are you being so touchy about it?" he asked. "Did you not want me to find out that you're getting a job?"

"I'm not taking the job, James," I said blankly, folding my arms over my chest.

"You're not?" he questioned. "Well, I think you should,"

I rolled my eyes. "You're ridiculous. Kendall said the same as you,"

"Why am I ridiculous? I've done modeling before, and you should too," he sat down on my bed.

I took a seat next to him, "That's the difference, James," I said. "There are people that actually _want _to see you in magazines and on billboards,"

He chuckled, almost in an arrogant way. Then he cleared his throat. "And you don't think that people want to see you? You're a Diamond, Jade," he said sincerely. "You'd be perfect at anything you try,"

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks bro," I gave him a side hug. "But, I'm still not taking the job,"

He pulled away from the hug. "What!" he said.

I smirked up at the hazel eyed boy. "Just because you say I _should _doesn't mean I have to," I explained. "I'm nothing a model is supposed to be,"

"You're _everything _a model should be," he said sternly. "You're tall, you have that amazing Diamond smile, and you're the most gorgeous girl I know," he smile cheesily. "I'm not just saying that because you're my little sister,"

"Thanks James," I stood up, spreading my arms out for a hug.

He took my in his arms and ran his hand through my long hair.

"If you don't want to do it, I'm not going to make you," he said into my hair.

"Thank you,"

...

That was a few days ago. Now, I'm all alone in apartment 2J.

The guys are so busy with their second album. I really can't say that I mind because I know how important it is to them that they make it the best one yet.

I figured it was close to lunch time, and I was getting hungry.

I went to the fridge and there was nothing good. Then, my phone rang.

I sprinted to my cell phone and picked it up. The caller I.D. said Logan...hmm.

"Hey Logan," I said.

"Hey Jade, we're almost done recording and umm... I was wondering if you could uhh, bring us some lunch?" he said. I could hear whispering in the background.

"Sure...?" I said, more like it was a question.

"Okay! You know where to bring it! Bye!"

With that he hung up, and I went to my room to grab my keys and change.

I kept my black Nike sweatpants on, and changed into my hockey t-shirt that said 'Captain' on the back. It was my little piece of Minnesota here in California.

I picked up the keys and went to the bathroom, swiftly applying some concealer and a little lip gloss.

...

"Hey guys, I got us some tacos," I said, holding up the bags.

The guys were all still in the glass sound booth. Kendall's eyes lit up and he looked over at the other guys.

"Hold on, sis," James said.

Carlos added, "We just have one more song to record today and we'll be out,"

I shrugged and sat down on the couch. I watched as Kendall grabbed a guitar and put the strap around his body.

The guys all smiled and Gustavo pushed the record button.

_"I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish that you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why don't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful everyday,"_

Kendall strummed his guitar lightly as he sang the verse. This was a brilliant song so far, and it was the best one I've heard them sing. I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Kendall had the best facial expression on his face, a smile. He was looking straight at me, almost like he was singing to me.

_"When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong,"_

James' voice has improved so much since the time he was 16. He sounded even more dedicated and mature than before. I was happy that I could call him my brother.

_"'Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl,"_

Then, almost like a 'duh' moment, I realized that they wrote this for me.

I've been having a rough time, and I _have _been a _little_ hard on myself ever since the modeling thing came up. This song is breathtaking. I'm pretty sure it's my new and permanent favorite.

_"You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape_

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

_When you're looking in the magazines_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong, baby_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile,"_

I completely lost it when Carlos sang the bridge to the song. I just wanted to march into the booth and hug the crap out of each of the guys. I was starting to tear up, and I felt so close to all of the boys.

_"'Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_My cover girl,"_

Kendall strummed the last part of the song and let the tears free-fall down my cheeks. Of course, they were happy tears. Heck, I was ecstatic!

Gustavo turned the mic on. "Dogs!" he yelled, almost like he was going to scold him. "I think you should hear what Jade has to say," he turned around a looked at me.

I walked up to the soundboard and spoke, wiping away a few tears that had mostly stopped. "Guys," I started. I really didn't know what to say, but I smiled up at them. "Thank you so much, the song is amazing,"

The guys all chuckled and high-fived.

"Now, get out here so I can hug you!" I said, playfully in a stern voice.

They all took off their headphones and discarded them somewhere in the booth.

Carlos pulled me in for a bone crushing hug, causing me to stifle my laughter, mostly because I couldn't breathe. "You're beautiful, chica,"

Then, Logan hugged me, rubbing my back. "You should take the modeling job," he said.

I let go of Logan and turned to James, "You told!" I smacked his chest, throwing him off-guard.

"Hey, they were going to find out eventually," he said in a panic, trying to defend himself.

I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his waist. "You're the best, big brother,"

"I know," I could tell he was smirking into the hug. "But you should really thank Kendall," he let go of me and motioned to the tall blonde boy waiting patiently for his hug.

I threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much," I said into his chest.

"And now you know how beautiful you are," I looked up to see him grinning.

I giggled a little bit, "I love you, Kendall Knight,"

"I love you too, Jade Diamond," he said, peering down at me and pushing my bangs to the side so that they weren't in my eyes.

Then, we both leaned in for a kiss. It was perfect, because it was with someone that truly cares about me, and wants me to know that.

We heard some cheering from the boys behind us.

I heard the "Get some!" that came out of Logan's mouth as well. It only made me to simper into the kiss.

I even recognized my brother's voice, happy that we were so intoxicated with each other's love.

We pulled away, and as cliche as it sounds; I felt like I was walking on air.

Everything in that moment was perfect.

_The reason why I felt beautiful was because of Kendall Knight._

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, Kendall is my ideal man! <strong>

**I wish that every boy was like him...he's just the full freaking package! Gahh!**

**Anyways, are you still liking this story?**

**Review! :o)**


	17. Little Of Your Time

**Yay! Update time! **

**Just to warn you, this chapter is pretty cute...also a little sexy, haha!**

**You get to see more with Kendall and Jade, and also James and Jade!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, just my OC, Jade Diamond.**

* * *

><p>A week has passed since Kendall and the rest of the guys sang 'Cover Girl' to me.<p>

They've been working extra hard, and they were finally wrapping up their sophomore album. All of them have been gone every day, putting in 'overtime' with Gustavo in the studio finalizing the track list.

I was laying in my bed, just listening music being played from my headphones.

I heard a knock over the song playing.

"Come in," I said, pulling the purple earbuds from my ears.

Then, the blonde that I love to call my boyfriend walked in with a huge smile.

"Hey," I said in a small and happy voice, setting up and smoothing out my clothes.

"Hey you," he said, dimples prominent in their usual spot. I missed seeing him ever since he's gotten even _more _caught up with the second album. I know it wasn't his choice, but I just knew that I missed seeing that familiar face.

He had a hand behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back?" I questioned him.

He took a seat a couple feet away form me on my bed. He pulled his hand out from behind his back and showed me the most beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Kendall! Roses are expensive!" I said, scolding him. I took them from his hand and smelled them. There had to be at least two dozen of the delicate flowers binded by a clear plastic sheet.

"I know," he said still grinning. "I just wanted to get you a little something,"

I leaned over and kissed him, lingering my lips on his for a second or two.

Then it dawned on me. My face fell in shock. "Oh my gosh, did I forget something? Is it our anniversary? Why am I stupid? How could I forget that? I feel horrible!" I rambled.

He chuckled and just shook his head. "You didn't forget anything," he assured. "I just wanted to get you flowers,"

"Oh," I said. "Well, that's sweet," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you," he said in a hushed tone, leaning in closer. He put each leg on either side of me and was now in a straddling position.

I could feel his breath on my neck. "I missed you too," I breathed.

He planted a kiss on my lips, and then trailed down to my jawline. Each kiss was out of hunger and nothing less. He came down to the soft spot on my neck and imprinted his lips. He kept them there, teasing me and then pulling away.

He peered down at me, his eyes tinted darker than usual. The orbs were still gleaming and sparkling in my low-lighted bedroom.

I placed my hands on his face and pulled him closer, placing my lips on him in a strike of passion. I moved my lips along with his, earning a moan from him. I smirked into the kiss.

He pulled away, eyes still closed and he brushed his lips ever so slightly against mine. I could just barely feel they were there, but I loved the way he could plague me with his kiss.

Kendall moved off of me and sat back up on my bed.

I cocked my head to the side after I opened my eyes. That earned a smirk and a light chuckle from him.

"I also want to give you this," he stuck his hand in his back pocket and dug through, finally pulling out a concert ticket.

I observed the ticket after I gently pulled it from his hand.

"I get to see you sing? Like in concert?" I said in awe.

"Yes," he said, "You're welcome," he said in a playfully arrogant way. I pushed his shoulder lightly.

"This is the best, Kendall," I said.

"And!" he said, getting more excited, "Backstage pass," he put a lanyard around my neck.

I looked at it more closely and saw the 'Big Time Rush' logo.

I couldn't believe the most dear people in my life were famous.

"I will be there," I winked.

He winked back, "Good, now kiss me," he said playfully.

I snaked my arms around his shoulder area and his went around my waist. We kissed for what seemed like eternity.

Then my door flew open. "Did you give her the stuff yet?" Carlos' voice rang through the room, causing me to jump and let go of Kendall.

"Hey! No kissing!" James said. I looked up and saw all three boys with they're arms crossed in the doorway.

Hey, at least they didn't see the worst of our heated make-out...

"Guys! Get the hell away from my room!" I said, launching a big pillow directly at the smirking boys.

Logan caught it. "I take it she liked the flowers," he said. I could tell he was stifling laughter. I glared at him and his face went straight.

"Yes," Kendall started. "Yes, she did," he said blankly.

"Yeah, now get out!" I whined to the boys.

"Actually, I need to talk to you," James said in a fatherly tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Alone?"

"Alone," he nodded, no expression on his face.

Kendall took the hint and slumped his shoulders, walking out with Carlos and Logan.

James shut the door behind him and turned to me.

"So," I started awkwardly, "Pretty big concert coming up, huh?" I said cheekily.

He ignored my attempt of distracting him. "We need to set some rules," I groaned. "Kendall's not allowed in your room,"

"So you want us to make out in the living room right in front of you?"

"No!" he said quickly. "Just," he started. "It makes me feel weird that you two are alone...in your bedroom,"

"Oh gosh, James!" I said, burying my face in my pillow. "You're gross!"

"You're," I could tell he was plotting what to say, "You're the gross one!" he said, for a lack of a better comeback.

"I know for a fact that you've gone further with girls than I have with any guy,"

"So?" he said, flipping his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes. "You're my little sister! You can't be alone with guys,"

"Kendall's my boyfriend! I can do what I want!" I raised my voice a little

"I don't like your tone!" he said in the same voice as I used.

"You're not my dad, James," I folded my arms over my chest.

His facial expression softened, "I know; I'm just looking out for your best interests,"

"You know Kendall wouldn't take advantage of me," I said matter-of-factly.

He nodded, "I know; I'm just worried. I have to take care of you,"

I furrowed my eyebrows and just sat there. I had my arms still crossed and I looked over at my brother.

He had his lips pursed, leaning up against my wall. He just stared at the ground and neither one of us spoke up.

I unfolded my arms and sighed. "Thank you, James," I said with the corners of my mouth turning up.

He looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to listen to what I said?"

I avoided eye contact and I shrugged. Then, I looked up at him; he narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I will! Just, thanks," I told him. "for looking out for me," I added, smiling softly at the tall brunette.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"So," he said after he pulled away, "Pretty big concert coming up, huh?" he smirked.

I grinned and smacked his arm.

_Gotta love big brothers..._

* * *

><p><strong>How was that chapter? Somewhat fluffy, but sometimes I can't resist. :o)<strong>

**You should check out my story, 'Are You Worth Your Weight In Gold'. It's a James centric story with my OC, Ryan. She gets a bad first impression of James when she becomes a dancer for Big Time Rush. **

**I think that's all I have to say...**

**Review, lovely readers!**


	18. Rapid Hope Loss

**How's it going? :o)**

**I'm very excited for the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews, it means a whole heck of a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar, just my OC, Jade.**

* * *

><p>Jade's Point-of-View:<p>

Today was the day of Big Time Rush's concert in Los Angeles. It was sold out and every one of the guys were pumped.

I on the other hand did not know what to wear, therefore I was stressed.

"Just wear the green flannel!" Katie said from my bed. I trusted her to help me pick out my outfit. She obviously knew what Kendall liked since she was his sister.

"Then what jeans do I wear?" I asked frantically. I held up a two pairs of jeans; dark bootcut and dark skinny jeans.

"What's the difference?" she asked, "Just pick something!"

I sighed dramatically. "This isn't as easy as I thought," I rubbed my temples. "This will settle it," I dug in my closet and fished out two pairs of shoes.

She put a hand on her chin and squinted her eyes, "Definitely the Vans,"

I smiled and threw the other shoes back into my closet and hung up the bootcut jeans.

"I'm gonna go get ready now," Katie said, hurrying out of my room.

I changed into the flannel and the rest of my clothes. Green was Kendall's favorite color, so I had to wear the green flannel.

There was a knock at my door, and I said, "Who is it?"

"It's me," James' voice said. "I'm coming in,"

I finished buttoning my shirt up and brushed out my hair. "Straightened or braid?" I asked my brother. I knew I could trust him when it came to hair.

"Braid," he said, taking a seat on my bed. "So are you excited for the concert?"

I smiled as I divided my hair into three sections to do a braid to the side. "Am I excited that I finally get to see my brother perform live in a sold-out stadium?" I asked sarcastically. "Yes, I'm very excited, bro," I turned to him and nodded.

He grinned from ear to ear. "I never thought you'd come to one of our concerts a month ago," he started. "I couldn't be more happy that my little sister is supporting me tonight,"

"Love you too," I chuckled lightly. "If it wasn't for mom, I wouldn't have ever thought of being in L.A.," I bit my lip. "And to think of all that I could've missed out on; it's insane," I said the last part quietly.

I tied the end of my braid and turned to my brother. "What do you think?" I put my hands on my hips and turned around.

"You look beautiful as usual," the corners of his lips turned upwards. Then he clapped his hands together, "Now that you're ready, we should head to the venue!"

* * *

><p>We arrived by limo to the venue where Big Time Rush would be performing.<p>

Kendall and I walked with our hands interlaced through the back and to the stage area.

Kendall looked at me with a cheesy grin, "You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah, you guys are going to rock tonight," I couldn't hold back the grin on my face.

He kept leading me forward until we were onstage. There had to be at least ten thousand seats filed throughout the arena.

"Kendall Knight, I don't know how you do it," I shook my head, still looking off of the stage.

He put his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well, you kind of get used to it," he started. "But it's all still a big time rush,"

I giggled and turned to face him, "You're amazing, you know that?" I reached up and fixed a few strands of his hair.

"I know," he shrugged, pecking me on the lips.

"Kendall!" Carlos called over, ruining the moment. "We have sound check in 30!"

He sighed, "I better go and get ready,"

I told him okay quietly and stayed on the stage for a couple minutes just looking out in front of me. Within an hour or so, a full crowd would be here. It was so surreal.

A half an hour later, the boys were on stage, testing out the mics and everything.

_"There are so many things_

_That I never ever get to say_

_'Cause I'm always tongue-tied_

_With my words getting in the way_

_If you could read my mind_

_Then all your doubts would be left behind_

_And every little thing_

_Would be falling into place,"_

I sat in the middle of a sea of empty chairs, listening to my boys sing. It was perfect and beautiful, just seeing them do what they loved to do.

Halfway through the song, when the boys were at the top of their game, a cell phone rang out. All eyes turned to Kendall who dug in his pants pockets in a panic.

He finally got his sleek, black phone out and his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Guys! It's Jo!" he yelled excitedly, his mic picking up his voice. _Who's Jo?_

It was probably just one of his old friends or something.

The guys had an odd look on their face as Kendall sprinted backstage with a grin plastered on his face. They finished the song and got the okay to come down and hang out with me.

"Hey," they all said rather awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" James asked worried._ About what?_

"Yeah, are you?" I questioned. They all shrugged it off.

We stayed silent as I fidgeted with the bracelet on my arm.

"You don't know who Jo is, do you?" James spoke up.

I turned to face my brother, Logan, and Carlos who all had an apologetic look on their faces.

"No," I said confused, "Should I?"

They all looked at each other and then they all nodded.

"Jade," Logan started. "Jo is Kendall's ex,"

Carlos nodded and said, "They broke up maybe a week before you came because she got a movie job in New Zealand,"

I sat up straighter in my chair. "Oh," I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"She's probably just checking in on him," James tried to comfort, but it wasn't assuring to know that your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend was _'checking up'_ on him.

I bit my lip and stared out into space.

"Jade, you have nothing to worry about," Logan put an arm around me. "I'm sure James is right,"

"Why was he so happy when she called?" I mumbled to myself, leaning my head on Logan's shoulder.

Was I overreacting, or was this really a big deal?

Did he still love her? Was I just a rebound?

We all stayed quiet for ten or fifteen minutes, just leaving me in my endless thoughts.

"Hey guys, sorry about that!" Kendall called from the stage, running towards us. The guys stayed silent and I closed my eyes on Logan's shoulder. "That was Jo, she says 'hi'," I could tell he was smiling from the tone of his voice.

I heard him come over and sit next to our group. "Her filming is going fantastic, but she misses L.A.," he said, going on about her. "She seems happy though," he said with a tone of sadness to his voice. He hadn't even noticed me, he was too busy talking about _Jo._

"Kendall, you can't just walk off stage to take a phone call!" Gustavo's voice echoed through the arena.

"Sorry, Gustavo," he said. "It was Jo, and she doesn't call very often,"

"Yeah, just don't do that anymore!" annoyance filled his voice as I heard footsteps, signaling him walking away.

"What's his problem?" Kendall said, ignorant of his friends' silence.

"You really shouldn't have taken that call," James spoke up.

"Uhh, sorry?" Kendall said sarcastically. "What's the big deal? My girlfriend moves away to New Zealand and I can't talk to her?"

"Ex," Logan said, correcting him. "Ex-girlfriend,"

"You know what I meant," Kendall defended himself. "Jade doesn't care that I talked to Jo, do you Jade?" he seemed like he was trying to prove something.

I lifted my head up and ran a hand through my hair. "Kendall," I started. "to tell you the truth, I'm not crazy about it," I tried to keep my cool, but my voice cracked. I never realized how upset I was over this.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm stopping it right there! <strong>

**How was that chapter, guys? It was fun to write, I'll tell you that.**

**If you haven't checked it out, you should go read my story 'Are You Worth Your Weight In Gold?'. I'm extremely happy with it so far.**

**Well, that's it; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, loves! :o)**

**Review!**


	19. The Take Over, The Break's Over

**Are you ready for another chapter of 'Back In My Life'?**

**I know I am!**

**This chapter has the return of a character; read to find out who!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar. I only own my OC, Jade Diamond.**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

I lifted my head up and ran a hand through my hair. "Kendall," I started. "to tell you the truth, I'm not crazy about it," I tried to keep my cool, but my voice cracked. I never realized how upset I was over this.

* * *

><p>"Jade," he raised his eyebrows. "Babe, it's no big deal, believe me,"<p>

I sighed, wanting to believe him, but I had too many doubts to give him my 100% on the subject at hand.

"I need to talk to you alone about this," I said, swiftly getting up from my chair and walking off to another area; away from the guys. Kendall followed suit.

"Please tell me you're not mad," I turned around to see the blonde boy with his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm not happy!" I copied his stance. "You basically jumped off the stage when she called. I doubt you'd do that for anyone else," I stared down at my shoes and leaned against the wall.

"Jade, you don't understand the circumstances," he told me. Like it would make a difference if I did...

"You're right," I said blankly. "I _don't _know the circumstances of why you're still hung up on your ex-girlfriend,"

"I'm not hung up on Jo!" he said a little sharper than before, catching me off guard. I flinched slightly and he took a few breaths before speaking again. "I just-" he started. "I kind of miss her," he avoided my eyes.

"Miss her like _I_ miss my mother right now? Or miss her like _'I still love her'_?" I asked raising an eyebrow, awaiting the answer.

"Jade, that's not the point,"

"You still love her, don't you?" I bit my lip.

"Jade, you know I love you way more than I could ever love anyone else," he pleaded his case.

Tears started to well up little by little in my eyes. "That's so cliche, Kendall. You _love_ me, but you still _love _Jo,"

"I wouldn't call it love," he started. "I'm getting over her more and more,"

I nodded slowly. "Do you think about her everyday?"

"Jade-" he sighed.

"Answer me,"

"Not everyday," he said, sighing slightly. "More than I should, I know," he sounded like he felt guilty. "I'm sorry," he said quietly leaning over towards me and kissing my cheek.

My face stayed expressionless and I felt like for once I didn't belong in Los Angeles.

"Kendall, we need you in your dressing room _now!_" Gustavo's voice rang through again with terrible timing.

"I gotta go," he smiled uneasily. "We can talk more later," he kissed me quickly on the lips. "Love you,"

"Love you too," I said quietly, staring at his chest rather than his eyes. I couldn't _not _say it back, because I _did still _love him.

He ran off to his destination. My hand found its way to my lips and I touched the place that Kendall's lips had been.

I slowly walked around the venue, letting my mind wander off.

_What's Jo like?_

_Is she prettier than me?_

_I wonder if she still likes him?_

"Jade, honey, is that you?" a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Mom?" I turned around to face the one and only Brooke Diamond.

"I thought I could find you here," she winked, smiling at me.

"Mom! Did the guys know you were coming? Why are you back from Europe?" I engulfed her in a bear hug.

She pulled back and ran a hand through her short, brown locks. "No, they didn't know I was coming; and I'm back because I missed you," she took my hand in hers.

"I missed you too," I said. "How long are you staying?"

"Just for the concert," she nodded. "Maybe a couple hours after," she shrugged.

My face dropped a little when the hazel-eyed woman spoke. "Then, you're leaving?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm leaving, but you're coming with me!" she grinned widely.

"What!" I said in disbelief. "W-what made you change your mind that I could come to Europe with you?" I asked.

"Well, I have more time now that we're more 'set up'," she used air-quotes.

"Well, that's great!" I said, then my stomach sunk a little. "But, I'm not ready to leave L.A.," I said.

"Of course you are!" she said, like my opinion didn't matter. To Brooke Diamond, her way is the only way.

I knew I couldn't leave yet.

"You expect me to leave my brother behind?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You _will _leave him behind," she placed her hands on her hips. "Visiting is fun while it lasts, but I _know _you're probably getting sick of him," she nodded assuringly, and disregarded my feelings.

"No!" I said, in a higher-pitched voice than before. '_No one tells Brooke Diamond 'no',' _I thought for a moment. "It's not just him," I started out saying, causing her to raise her perfectly arched brow.

"Oh?"

I knew I was mad at him, but I couldn't just leave him behind. "It's Kendall too," I started. Then I remembered that she never asked about him, so I never told her. "and Carlos and Logan," I quickly added.

"I know you like 'hanging out' with the guys, but it's time you go," she said stubbornly.

"I'm not going to Europe with you!" I said. "I'm almost eighteen, I can do what I please, mom!"

If she makes me go, Kendall is going to think that I left because we had a fight. Was it bad that deep inside, I _wanted _to go with her? I knew that even deeper, Los Angeles was where I belonged. I would hopefully be missed if I left, but I wasn't about to let that happen. I couldn't let that happen.

"_Almost_," she pointed out. "You're not eighteen yet,"

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm going to take you to visit the guys while they're getting ready,"

She smiled. "I'd like that,"

"Just don't say _anything_ about Europe," I said spitefully. Even though there was no way in hell that I'd go with her, I didn't want her to worry them and ruin their show.

"Promise," she winked as I led her to the backstage area.

_No one tells Brooke Diamond 'no'._

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA! Hehe, I love writing this for you guys. :o)<strong>

**Kendall and Jade's relationship is getting more difficult by the minute. Will they crash or will something help them keep it all together?**

**Check back soon to find out! I'm so excited.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	20. Stall Me

**Boom! **

**I'm back everyone! **

**I haven't written in SO long. No joke. But, I've had midterms for 2 weeks straight! 2 weeks! My brain is fried, but we had a snow day today. :o)**

**This is also the twentieth chapter I've written for this story! It's hard to believe and I want to thank you guys for getting me this far.**

**This chapter felt good to write, because I missed you all so much! I got stuck halfway through it because I got mad at one of the characters. I think I'm going nuts...**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Jade Diamond and this plot. I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar.**

* * *

><p>"Mom!" James Diamond nearly screeched as he gazed upon our mother. He sprinted over and gave her a long hug. I just stood with my arms folded over my chest in the band's dressing room.<p>

"Miss Diamond!" Kendall spoke up, "It's great to see you," he got up from the leather couch he was sitting on and gave her a hug, followed by Carlos and then Logan.

"Oh how I've missed you boys!" she chuckled after she finished off hugging the raven-haired boy.

"Mom, what are you even doing here?" James asked curiously. I shot my mother daggers and crossed my fingers that she wouldn't spill that I might be leaving with her.

"I thought I'd just visit," she said.

Not a total lie...

"Well, isn't that nice?" Kendall said, coming over leaning up against the wall next to me.

I just nodded awkwardly without even looking over at my boyfriend. I remembered Jett, and how he was the one that helped Jo break Kendall's heart. She was a cheater and he still loved her? This only pissed me off more, but I still loved him too much.

The boys continued talking to mom about business in Europe. I occasionally rolled my eyes and played with the loose strands in my braid.

After several minutes, which seemed like hours after my mother arrived, Kendall leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Do you want to tell her about us?" his hot breath tickled the skin on my ear.

I shrugged, biting my lip. Trying to think in a room full of people was too hard. I miraculously mustered up the ability to process what might happen if we told her.

A: She might be sympathetic and let me stay in L.A. or

B: She'll tell me that I don't need a boyfriend and make us break up.

Option B sounded more realistic, and it was tough to think on my own. Knowing what I couldn't discuss with Kendall, I would need to make my own decision, as if there is any way to get around Brooke Diamond.

I was still furious with Kendall the more I thought about Jo. But, the more I thought about being separated from him, the more I wanted to break down and cry. Contradict myself, much?

"Jade?" a voice said. "Jade? You look like you're thinking too hard," Kendall whispered in my ear. "Are you still mad?"

Wrong question to ask a mildly emotionally unstable teenage-girl.

"Gee, I don't know, Kendall," I spat in a quiet tone. "Would you be mad if I loved Jett and you at the same time?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

I saw the corners of his mouth turn into a frown and a rush of irritation go through his chartreuse orbs. "Don't even bring Jett into this," he argued back with a swift roll of his eyes.

"Why not?" I taunted. "Last time I checked, Jo had nothing to do with us either," I motioned between him and myself.

He sighed. "Jade, I love you," he leaned over, whispering in my ear. "I just got confused,"

I glared at the blonde and said, "You need to understand that it hurts knowing that I'm not the only one you love,"

"I know, Jade," he had a pinch of annoyance in his voice. "I said I was sorry,"

I shut my mouth, feeling helpless and not wanting to argue any further. I just joined the group sitting on the couch and left Kendall standing against the wall.

I spent five minutes staring into space, trying to gather my feelings. Screw this situation.

"I'm going to see if I can get a coffee or something before the show," my mom spoke up. "Jade, do you want to come?"

"I'll pass," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

She shrugged and put her expensive purse on her shoulder, making her way out of the dressing room.

"That's so nice that mom decided to come see us," James said in a happy and over-the-top voice. Usually, a genuine smile could work wonders for me, but I was unaffected.

"Yeah," I said slumping in my seat a little. "It's nice to know she cares," I said in a sarcastic manner, which no one picked up on.

"Do you know how long she's staying? James asked, running his black comb through his silky hair.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "She might be leaving a little while after the concert, then back to Europe,"

"Oh," his face dropped. "Well, let's make the most of it!" he stayed positive as usual. I wish I could be like him. I've always been just a little more pessimistic than him.

I rolled my eyes and checked my phone.

_Logan: You okay?_

I looked over at him and he gave me an apologetic look.

_I'm fine. Don't worry._

I wanted him to believe me, because I didn't want all of this to be a big deal.

He got the message, looking over at me nodding with his lips pursed.

I stayed seated on the couch, trying to entertain myself by chipping my nail polish off.

The time went by, and the boys were called to go back stage.

I followed suit, having to show my pass to the stage managers so they knew I was supposed to be there.

The boys got their mics and ear-pieces in order.

I peaked out to the stage area, and the once-empty stadium was packed with girls holding signs expressing their love for the band.

I shook my head and closed the curtain. I had no idea how the guys could do this. It was crazy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face Kendall. I breathed out and looked at his unhappy face.

"Kendall-" I started.

"Jade, let me talk," he interrupted. "Do you hate me?" he asked.

"No!" I answered quickly. "I'm just not as happy as I should be with you," I locked my eyes on the ground.

"I don't want to fight with you," he stated, lifting my chin up. "I want both of us to have a good time and not have to worry about a thing,"

I sighed and pursed my lips slightly. "You're right," I said. "I'm being paranoid," _But am I being paranoid enough? _

He kissed me on the forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds. "That's my girl," he grinned, exposing his perfect dimples.

I couldn't help but smile back, placing my arms around his waist to hug him. "Good luck tonight,"

He pressed his body into mine, letting me take in his familiar scent of light cologne. We hugged without saying a word, feeling comfortable. I thought I was okay, but when I nuzzled my head deeper into the crook of his shoulder, I thought about what mom said about leaving again. I couldn't tell him yet. I hoped that I wouldn't have to, and that she'd just let me stay here. I hoped that if I did leave, he'd figure out that he didn't love that actress.

"Kendall, we need you with the boys," a guy with an earpiece tapped him on the shoulder.

We reluctantly pulled away and he gave me a small smile. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I said, still in a daze from all the thinking.

Then he went off, and minutes later he was on the stage. Loud and shrill screams were heard as the guys asked how the audience was doing. I stood so I could watch, and felt so proud of them.

_"Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh,"_

I watched James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall sing and dance their hearts out. I never knew that any of them could dance like that, except for James. He would always '_shake his booty' _around the house when we were younger.

Before I knew it, they were halfway through the set and they were taking a small break onstage to drink water and wipe away their sweat.

Carlos spoke up on his microphone, "Have you guys ever heard of a song called _'Worldwide_'?"

That got everyone in the place screaming and jumping up and down.

"Awesome," Logan said. "Well, we're going to get a very special girl onstage to sing it to!" someone from the crew brought five stools and sat them in a line. I grinned, thinking of how cute it would be for a fan to be serenaded by them.

"She might be backstage, guys," Kendall said, shrugging and smiling.

I felt my face heat up because I was the only girl back here.

"Jade?" Kendall asked, his voice blaring through the speakers. "You might want to come out here," I could sense the smirk in his voice.

Everyone backstage stared at me, as I tried to hide behind the curtain.

"Aww! She's shy!" Carlos said. "C'mon guys, help get her out here!"

"Jade! Jade! Jade Jade!" everyone chanted my name.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled by the hand by my big brother. "James! I can't go out there! Pick someone else!" I said stubbornly, hitting his shoulder.

He just laughed and brought be out, getting claps and 'woos' from everyone.

"This is Jade Diamond, everyone!" Logan said, giving his signature crooked smile to me. There were _so many people_ in the crowd, so I tried to just focus on the boys. Cameras were flashing from all around, capturing the moment.

"Jade is my little sister," James said, pinching my cheeks and sitting in the stool next to me. Kendall sat on my left, adjusting his earpiece. The crowd 'aww'ed and I chuckled a little bit.

"Are you ready for this, Jade?" Kendall smirked into his mic.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

_"Wait a minute, before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I've been missing_

_You by my side, yeah,_

_Did I awake you out of you dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice,"_

James took my hand and sang to me. The song was so sweet, and as cliche as it seemed, I felt the love radiating to me on the stage.

_"I'm never, never_

_As far away as it may seem, no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off,"_

I wished I would've listened to this during the time I was away from the guys. It probably would have made me too sad, but I think it would've helped me feel less lonely knowing that maybe they cared about me.

_"Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Babe, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone,"_

Wow. This song was so relatable. If I ever had to leave them, all of them; I hope they'd call me all the time. I hope they'd be there waiting for me.

_"Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you,"_

Logan came up behind me and sang his part right to me. It was so hard not to smile. I felt special.

Then, Kendall had to lean over and kiss me on the cheek, singing to me. I had big time butterflies.

_"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong,"_

The boys started waving their arms back and forth during the second chorus, and the crowd mimicked them. It was a sight to see that many people doing the same thing, swaying to the beat.

_"Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better_

_(Worldwide)_

_So always remember_

_(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl, you're mine,"_

Things slowed down after another repetition of the chorus. Kendall took my hand and gave me an assuring smile that simply said 'I love you'. It was between us, and it caused my cheeks to heat up. His eyes bared into mine as he placed my hand on his heart, so I could feel the strong beat.

_"'Cause you have my heart,"_

The crowd cheered louder than ever when the song was over.

"Jade Diamond, everyone!" Kendall said into his microphone, pealing his eyes off of me.

I took a last look at the audience and turned on my heel to go back stage.

"They love you, you know that?" the comforting hand of my mother rested on my shoulder.

I faced her, "I know," I smiled in a cheesy way. "Do you see why I can't leave?" I asked her. "I'd miss them so much, mom,"

"Jade," she began. "I know how much you care about the boys, but this is non-negotiable. I can't have you being a burden to Mrs. Knight," She made this seem like one of her business deals or something...

"But, Mama Knight loves having me around!" I rebutted.

"Sure she does, honey," my mother cooed, like she didn't believe me at all. "But, you know how crowded it is with those four boys _and_ Katie,"

"Mom! You don't understand," I strained. "They're _my family_," I said.

"I'm family too, Jade," her voice sharpened. "Don't you understand that maybe I might miss you too?"

"But you'd bring me with you and then you'd be too busy with business!"

"That's not true," she spat.

I frowned, and gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Okay, maybe it is true," she said, holding her hands up in defense. "It's just not okay for you to stay at the Palm Woods anymore,"

"Can't I get my own apartment there?" I asked. "I can get a job, and maybe even go to college in California," I added.

"You've never worked a day in your life, Jade," she narrowed her eyes. "You can apply to a college in London if you want," she gazed at her French manicure and then back at me.

"What happens when _you _leave Europe. I'll be all alone and have no one," I said coolly. "I can't be so far away for so long; I can't just be stuck there!"

"Why are you being so difficult?" she said crossly. "You're a spoiled brat and you're trying to make me feel sorry for you,"

"Bu-"

"Don't speak," she added savagely. "You should know better than to argue with me," she rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

I decided to shut up, even though I was usually the one that had to get the last word in. I've never had an argument with her like this. I knew I couldn't win, but I felt like I _had _to try.

We stood backstage, me leaning up against the wall and her sitting on a stool filing her nails. We both acted indifferent, pretending that the other wasn't there.

The show ended and I never said a word to her. The vixen congratulated her son and his friends on a concert well done. I didn't say a word. I didn't exchange a glance.

"Hey, are you okay?" a my boyfriend asked me, being the first one to notice I was acting weird.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied weakly. "Let's just get back to the Palm Woods," my voice sounded broken.

He wrapped an arm around my fragile figure and walked me out to the boys' car. I sat in the front and pressed the side of my face against the cool glass.

The boys made it to the car and asked me what was wrong.

I shook them off and choked back my whimpering, focusing on the crowded freeway in front of me.

I'd probably have to pack up tonight and be gone for good. Maybe I'd ask the shrew I called 'mother' if I could stay one more night. I could lay with my head on Kendall's chest and take in the last of his warmth that I'd be missing soon enough.

It'd be like a death wish. She'd have to honor that, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! The end killed me to write. I feel so emotional right now. Haha, I <em>am <em>going nuts. **

**The next chapter will be up sometime before Monday is over!**

**I'm anxious to know what all of you think! :o)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Xoxo,**

**RoxyBelle**


	21. Don't Let Me Fall

**Sorry for the delay! My English teacher likes to assign dumb video projects with essays. Enough said. (Sorry for complaining!)**

**Haha, this chapter has been just sitting in my computer half-finished for a few days. I've been preoccupied with so much crap.**

**I'm glad to get this chapter out though, more is to come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, just this story-line and my OC, Jade. **

* * *

><p>We got back to room 2J without one word said. I made a beeline for my bedroom and shut the door carefully behind me.<p>

Collapsing on the soft bed, I stared up at the white ceiling and then over to the light teal walls. I'd really miss it here.

I unbraided my hair and pulled the loose waves into a ponytail, leaving my bangs down. I threw off my skinny jeans and traded them for baggy gray sweats. I tossed my flannel in my hamper, leaving me in my camisole.

I plopped back down on my bed, expelling a large breath from my lips. My throat felt tight, but I couldn't bring myself to tears. I felt numb, and I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to tell Kendall.

There was a soft knock at my door. "Come in,"

Then entered Brooke Diamond. "Hey," she said, closing the door behind her and sitting on the edge of my bed. I really had the urge to push her off, but I refrained.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Jade, I know you don't want to leave," she said. "But, we're going to the airport at midnight,"

I glanced at my alarm clock, which read 10:09PM. Not much time to stay.

"Mom, that's too soon," I brought my legs to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

"I know sweetie," she rubbed my leg.

"Can't I stay one more night?" I said, almost flinching because I was scared of her answer.

She lowered her head and sighed. "Jade-"

"You can sleep here!" I suggested. "I'll take the couch. Just one more night, mom!" I pleaded. "Please," my voice cracked.

She closed her eyes, "Fine, we can stay tonight,"

I hugged her tightly and she acted surprised. I was even surprised at how grateful I was. Mercy was kind.

"Thanks mom," I pulled away from her.

"We're leaving tomorrow," she pointed her finger at me sternly. Then she smiled and simply walked out of the room.

I sighed in relief. One night wasn't that much, but begging was worth it.

Another knock came after mom's departure. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me," James said, "I'm coming in,"

He came in the same way as her and shut the door behind him.

I gave him a small smile, patting a place next to me.

He sat down in silence for a few seconds and then hesitantly spoke up. "Did something happen? Are you alright?"

I gazed at him curiously. I couldn't lie. Now was as good as ever to tell him about what our mother was up to.

"No, James I'm not okay," I told him.

He gave me sympathetic hazel eyes. "Tell me what's on your mind, kiddo,"

"I'm," I started. It was so hard to speak. I pursed my lips and began again. "Tonight is my last night in L.A.," I spoke quickly.

"What?" he breathed out. "You're going with mom?" he asked in disbelief. "W-why?" his voice sounded heart-broken, which made me feel even worse.

I shrugged. "She thinks I've 'overstayed my welcome'," I sniffled a little.

"What?" he questioned. "Jade, you know that's not true!"

"Yeah, _I _know. But, try convincing mom,"

"You can't leave. I won't let her take you away from me," he said strongly, even though tears were brimming in his eyes.

I shook my head. "She's not going to listen. I've debated with her and she's already mad. She wanted me to leave at midnight!" my eyes matched my brother's as tears started brewing in them.

His face fell. He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. "Does Kendall know?" he asked in a low voice.

"No," I hesitated. "I'm sort of putting it off," I ran my hand through my messy bangs.

"You have to tell him tonight, maybe he can help me keep you here," he said in the most determined voice I've heard all day.

"Doubt it," my voice was raspy. "You can't tell Brooke Diamond 'no',"

He looked at his hands that were clasped together and then back to me. "We just might have to,"

I cocked my head to the side. "What are you getting at? You think she's going to magically let me stay in L.A.?"

"Sis, I could be your guardian. She knows that. We just have some convincing to do,"

I breathed out. "Look James, I know you want me here with you, but mom-"

"But nothing," he interrupted. "She's not even going to be there for you if you go with her. The boys and I- we're your family! S-she can't take you away!" his voice was raised higher than before. He was genuinely worried. So was I, but I didn't know he'd care so much.

I finally let a tear drip down my cheek. I cleared my throat, "So, I should probably tell Kendall now,"

His face went blank and he nodded, not looking at me.

I got up from my bed and went a few doors down to Kendall's room. It was open, but I knocked on the door frame.

Logan looked up at me. "Hey Jade," he gave me a small smile. "Whoa, what's wrong?" he must've noticed that my eyes were starting to get red and puffy.

Kendall looked up at me from his laptop. He instantly frowned, getting up to hug me. "Babe, what's wrong?" he held onto my shoulders as he spoke to me.

"Should I leave?" Logan asked awkwardly.

"You can stay Logan, I-I have to tell you guys something," I gave a weak smile from behind my watery eyes.

Carlos walked by, "Hey, what-" he started to speak.

"Jade needs to tell us something," Kendall pursed his lips.

"O-okay?" Carlos said in a confused manner. He sat down next to Logan in a beanbag chair.

I took a seat on Kendall's bed and he sat with an arm protectively around my waist.

I looked around the room for a few seconds, stalling. The boys sat with actual patience, their worried expressions tearing a hole through my heart.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," I said simply.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"Like, going grocery shopping or-" Carlos asked, furrowing his brows, trying to understand.

"I'm going with my mom back to Europe," I couldn't look in any of their eyes.

"Is that why she came?" Logan asked. "To take you back with her?"

I nodded.

I finally glanced up at Kendall who had a stone-cold expression. I quickly looked away.

"You can't leave," Carlos said. "There's so much you haven't done yet,"

I sighed, messing with my bangs again.

"We will figure out a way to keep you here," Logan put an assuring hand on my shoulder. "Right, Kendall?"

Kendall didn't even look up at his spiky-haired friend.

"Kendall? You alright, buddy?" Carlos asked sympathetically.

He shook his head lightly and cleared his voice. "Can I talk to Jade alone?" he asked. Both boys, without a question got up and closed the door behind him.

I placed my hand tenderly on Kendall's arm. "I'm sorry," I said, tears free-falling down my pink cheeks.

"Was this really Brooke?" he asked. I was dumbfound by his question, not knowing exactly what to say. "Or did you call her up because of one stupid argument?" his words were like venom, going straight to my core.

"Kendall, it's n-" I began.

"I said 'I love you', Jade," he bickered. "What does it take for you to believe me?" he kept his voice down.

"Kendall, I don't _want _to leave. She just showed up!"

He shook his head. "Are you trying to cover up?" he asked in dissent. "Don't lie to me," he shook my hand off his arm.

"I'm not lying," each word served as it's own sentence. "This isn't about Jo, or who you love or don't love. It's about Brooke and me,"

"And you're just going to go with her?" his voice got louder out of anger.

"Kendall, I have no choice!" I stood up from the bed, tears beginning to cease.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't lie to you!" I said. "I thought that you would understand," I crossed my arms over my chest, looking out the window.

He just sat there, his eyes burning a hole through my body.

"I have one more night here," I said to him. "If you don't want to spend it with me-" I searched for the rights words. "It's _whatever_," I swallowed hard, more tears prickling in my eyes.

"Maybe I should believe you," he said after an uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry," he stood up, causing my body to stiffen, still not bothering to gaze at him.

"If you want to break up with me, just do it," I dared him.

"I don't want to break up with you!" he defended. "I don't,"

I pursed my lips.

"Jade, do you love me?" he put his hands on his hips.

"Yes," I said with a hitched breath.

I looked at him, and started crying again. I wanted to bad to wake up and this all be a horrendous dream.

He enveloped me in his arms. I hugged him tighter than ever, running a hand through the hair on the back of his head.

My breathing was unsteady, but I felt safe with him; like he could protect me.

I hiccuped, trying to choke all the whimpering back. He soothingly rubbed circles on my back.

"I'm so sorry," he spoke softly, mumbling words into my hair. "I'll do anything to keep you here,"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I will do whatever it takes,"

"Do you mean it?" I blinked all the water in my eyes away before facing him.

He nodded slowly and assuringly.

I smiled. "Are we going to just sit here or go plot against my mother?"

He chuckled a little. "C'mon," he took my hand and led me to the living room where the rest of the boys were lounging.

I really hoped we could think of something practical.

"Did mom go to bed?" I took a seat next to Carlos, Kendall sitting close by.

"Yeah," James said quietly.

"Well," I clapped my hands together loudly. "We have some brainstorming to do,"

* * *

><p>After a whole hour of restless thinking and proposing ideas that were unpromising, the boys and I were sick of thinking.<p>

"Why is this so difficult?" Carlos threw a pillow on the ground.

"Just think harder," Logan said.

"What about you, genius?" Carlos asked irritatedly. "Where's _your _plan?"

"Guys, don't fight," I pleaded. I finally got up from the couch, walking over to get something to drink.

I settled on a bottle of water and stood at the kitchen counter. "Still nothing?" I looked at the boys, putting a hand on my hip.

James locked his eyes on me and jumped up. "I have the perfect plan!"

"What?" everyone asked urgently wondering on what it was this time.

"You can take that modeling job!"

I rolled my eyes. _Not this again..._ "What exactly would that solve?"

"Mom knows that modeling is like, a big deal. She'll be freaking _overjoyed _that you want to do something that promotes products," he said, causing me to break out in a smile.

"That's _perfect_," I said, even though I was actually dreading it. I'd do just about anything to _not _leave with her tomorrow. "Mom's a sucker for fashion too,"

The guys all agreed with the plan. I'd have to call the agency tomorrow, bright and early.

"Are you okay with this?" Kendall whispered in my ear when I sat back down with him.

I debated on what to say. "Yeah," I finally said. "I just hope it works," I bit my lip.

James yawned, causing me to yawn as well. "I'm gonna hit the hay," he said. "We'll all get up around 6 o'clock to make sure everything works out well," he hugged me goodnight and was off.

"I'm beat too," Carlos said.

"So am I, goodnight guys," Logan waved us off.

I stretched my legs over Kendall's lap. "What do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"I want to just lay here," he laid down on the couch next to me.

I looked beside me, and his face was right there. I wish we could always be this close to each other.

I placed my hands on my stomach and closed my eyes.

"Do you really think James' plan will work?" I asked him subconsciously.

"Are you doubting it?" he countered.

I pursed my lips and opened my eyes. "I don't know, it's just like- what if it doesn't, you know?"

"You sound like Logan now," he stated. Logan has always had the nickname 'pessimistic Logie'. I was like him in that way, always the doubter.

I sighed. "If it doesn't, I'm screwed,"

He chuckled lightly.

"How is that funny?" I turned my head to face him.

"'Cause if _you're_ screwed, _I'm_ screwed," he smirked in my direction. "If you're alone, I am too. It'll suck for both of us,"

"Now _you _sound like Logan,"

"Just being realistic," he explained.

A silence fell for a moment. My eyes went to the ceiling, directly above where I was laying.

"But, I have a feeling that whatever happens-" he started. "we'll make it,"

I averted my gaze back to him, "You really think so?"

He quickly closed the gap between us and gave me a tender kiss. He graced my cheek with the side of his hand and then pulled away.

"I know so," he grinned.

"I love you so much," I looked into his green orbs.

"I love you and _only _you," he said without looking away.

This time, I pulled him in for a kiss. We both smiled into it, feeling rather comfortable. After a few seconds, we pulled away from the passionate embrace.

"I really needed to hear that,"

He reached over, taking my hand in his. "After I realized that you might leave," he began to speak. "I realized that I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to complicate things, so I had to come to terms with all of this,"

I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, kissing his jawline. "I really like being with you, Kendall," my hot breath radiated onto his warm skin. I could see a smile form across his face.

"Yeah, you're alright I guess," he said with a sneer.

My mouth fell open with fake awe. "You're a jerk!"

We both snickered and he held me even closer.

Then, we both drifted into sleep. We hoped our scheme would fall into place and make everything better. Things would hopefully go well and back to normal.

The only sure thing was that we would wake in each other's arms the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to post sometime this week. I hope you'll want to know how this all works out! <strong>

**Oh yeah, I've been working on another story. It's gonna be a Kendall/OC story. I don't think I'll post it for a while; I want to get a bunch of chapters lined up before I even decide if I will or not. That's all I have to say! :o)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Xoxo,**

**RoxyBelle**


	22. Set Fire To The Rain

**WAAAZZZAA!**

**I am so glad to be back writing! You guys have no idea...**

**So, I feel like I should tell you all **_**why **_**I've been gone for a couple weeks:**

**I lost someone **_**extremely **_**close to me. **

**I've never had anyone die in my family that I knew so well, so it's been so tough.**

**I have never been able to wrap my mind about how quickly this all spiraled down, but it was scary to lose this person. My whole family knew it was going to happen **_**soon, **_**but we weren't as prepared as we thought. (Especially me.)**

**But, I'm better now.**

**I've been looking at this all as a positive thing, which is hard because I am a genuinely pessimistic person no matter what I tell myself.**

_**Anyways...**_**sorry about not posting. **

**Honestly, I've missed writing **_**so **_**much.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! However, I **_**do **_**own this plot and my OC, Jade.**

**...**

I was pulled out of my deep sleep when my alarm sounded.

6 o'clock was way too early.

I grabbed my phone and shut the obnoxious tone off. I moaned, stretching slightly. I felt a warm sensation to my side, remembering that my boyfriend had fallen asleep next to me.

I rubbed my eyes, finally opening them to see one of the cutest sights. His head was rested on my shoulder and his lips were just barely parted.

"Kendall, you need to wake up,"

He groaned, tightening his grip around my waist. I stifled a giggle and grabbed his hand, rubbing circles with my thumb.

"Come on, we gotta get up. We have an important plan, remember?" I spoke softly into his ear.

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up on the couch, releasing me from his arms. He yawned and clapped his hands together. "We better get to moving,"

"I'm gonna get ready," I said, getting up from the couch. "That Matthew Everhart guys' office opens at 7 o'clock," I remembered the card that he gave me for the modeling agency.

Kendall nodded and I was off to the shower. I removed my clothes and stepped into the steaming downpour.

For me, a shower seemed like a place to think.

I wondered _if _this would work. I even thought about if it didn't, and what I'd be missing if that were the case.

Mr. Everhart, the one who was scouting, seemed like a genuine guy. He said he didn't pick just _anyone. _It almost seemed like he knew who I was. Not that I was anything spectacular, or even beautiful. It seemed like he knew I had promise. Like he knew about my family, and all the shadows I've been living behind.

I felt like this job was _promising._ It wasn't necessarily my _dream job_ or something I _wanted _to do. It was something I had to do if I didn't want to lose my brother.

Regardless, this was all _so _important.

I felt like everything was riding on my shoulders.

If I wasn't as perfect as Kendall told me, I wouldn't be successful enough to stay in L.A. If I wasn't as convincing as I thought I was, mother would ship me to Europe, which seemed like millions of miles away.

_Anxiety._

After I forced myself to stop over-thinking everything, I finished washing up.

I stepped out onto the cold tile and cleared the fog off of the mirrors. I looked at my reflection, judging my body from all angles.

I was rather thin, but I've always felt less-than-perfect.

Remembering what I was told about being too hard on myself, I wrapped my body in a towel. I turned the handle, feeling a draft when I walked across the hall to my room.

I locked the door behind me and picked my outfit out: a gray cardigan with a mint green t-shirt underneath and some dark skinny jeans. Then, I chose a pair of black Vans to finish off my look.

I rushed around and managed to straighten my brown mane, letting my bangs hang to the side.

I decided to just wear a little blush to highlight my cheekbones. I never liked to overdo my makeup like some girls did.

I checked the time on my cell phone and saw it was 6:45. I needed about 15 or 20 minutes to get there through all of the rush hour traffic.

When I walked into the living room, I saw three more guys than last time. Meaning, Logan, Carlos, and James were finally awake. They were all sitting at the counter with bowls of cereal and waffles.

"Want anything to eat?" James asked, taking a bite of his Cap'n Crunch.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll get something on my way back," I said, rolling up the sleeves of my sweater.

"You look nice," he said, causing Carlos and Logan to nod in agreement.

"I don't look like I'm trying to hard, do I?" I questioned the boys, who all just shook their heads and smiled.

Then, I heard a jingling of car keys.

"Ready to go?" a certain blonde asked me.

I hesitated. "You don't have to come,"

"I want to," he gave me a perfectly-dimpled grin.

Something about his toothy smiles made me feel at ease, like he was pulling for me. I mean, he _is _my boyfriend, but he really just makes me..._happy._

"Well, let's go," he said, placing a hand on the small of my back.

I said adieu to the boys and they wished me good luck. I was going to need it.

...

When Kendall and I reached his mom's van, I started feeling a little shaky. I've never been this nervous before.

I got in and pulled the seat-belt over my body.

He backed out of the parking lot and must have noticed my timid expression. He reached over and squeezed my hand. I felt the coarseness of his skilled, guitar-playing fingertips. I felt comfort.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine," he cooed.

I gave him a small smile as he drove onto the busy freeway lined with palm trees.

I slid down in my seat a little and rested my head back.

I squeezed his hand back, not expelling one word from my lips.

"Nervous?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, pursing my lips.

"You will do perfect," he assured me. "I've never met someone as stunning as you. I know you'll get this modeling job _and _do amazing," he glanced over at me. "I can most definitely see you, my girlfriend, on a billboard or on a magazine cover. No matter what you say, I'll always think of you as my cover girl,"

This caused me to break out in a smile. "Thanks," I said. "I'll always admire you, Kendall Knight. You always know the right thing to say. You'll never know how glad I am that I overcame my stubbornness and decided to let you guys back in my life,"

With that, we drove the rest of the way to the agency with grins stretched ear to ear. But, when we got there, I started feeling jittery again. The car was put in park and my face fell expressionless.

"Well, we might wanna go in now," he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Kendall, I'm scared," I glanced in his direction, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"You'll be fine," he stressed every word in a sympathetic way. "Let's go," he reached over and unbuckled my seat belt.

I took a few seconds to compose myself.

_I can do this. I'll be perfectly fine._

"Can you stay in the car?" I raised an eyebrow.

He tilted his head and then spoke, "Are you sure?" I nodded and he said, "Alright, whatever works for you,"

I looked straight ahead at the bold letters on the company's sign.

With a swift motion, I opened the door and made my way into the building, glancing back to see Kendall giving me a 'thumbs up' gesture.

With the 'ding' of the entrance, I felt intimidated.

"Welcome to Groff Modeling! Do you have an appointment?" a quirky secretary asked. Morning people kind of freak me out. She was quite beautiful, with a short, chin-length blonde bob and brilliantly white teeth.

_Act confident._

"No, I actually don't," I said with a smile. "but I was given this card by Mr. Everhart," I pulled the card out and showed her.

Her facial expression brightened up. "It's been a while since he's brought in any girls! He's really picky," she explained. "You're so gorgeous!"

I chuckled. "Thank you,"

_Wow, this guy must be a big deal..._

"He's free right now, so go down this hall and it's the last room straight ahead," she directed with a wave of her freshly manicured hand.

I grinned and said "Thanks," in a chipper voice. I followed her instructions and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the familiar voice from the coffee shop said.

"Hi," I said a little awkwardly as I peaked my head through the door. The walls of his office were a deep red color with intricate little paintings of girls' silhouettes. I saw the same man with a dazzling white smile and a small mohawk. "How are you, Mr. Everhart?"

"I'm fabulous!" he said, placing his thick-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. "And I absolutely remember the stunning girl that I met at Starbucks," he exclaimed, causing me to blush. "So, have you come to sign a contract with me?"

"That's what I'd like to do," I smiled. He motioned for me to take a seat in front of him and I did.

"Okay, first I'd like you to tell me a little bit about yourself," he said.

I took a deep breath. _This is where it all begins. Make a good impression; you don't want to ruin this._

"Well, first off, my name is Jade Diamond. I'm seventeen years old and I've lived in Minnesota all my life,"

"What brought you to L.A.?" he asked, intrigued.

"Actually, I'm visiting my brother and his friends," I told him. "They're actually in a band called _Big Time Rush_,"

"I've heard of them!" he told me. "They're a boy band right?" I nodded.

"Yep," I smiled proudly. "Anyways," I went on, starting to feel comfortable at how casual this interview was. "I graduated this spring- valedictorian and I'm hoping on enrolling at a college by the end of this summer,"

"Wow," he said, impressed. "You don't find too many girls like _you _that are smart as well, so that's definitely a plus!" he nodded.

We talked for a good thirty minutes about more friendly stuff, and then some processes and establishment I'll have to go through.

He then handed me some forms. "Have a parent or legal guardian fill this out and we can hopefully start as soon as possible," he flashed a smile, clapping his hands together.

"That's it?" I asked curiously.

"That is it!" he assured. "I'm hoping to hear from you soon!"

I got up from my chair and kindly told him, "Have a good day, thanks so much!"

He told me the same and I went out of his office and back into the main area. The lady from earlier said goodbye and I walked out to the 'ding' of the glass door.

I tucked the paper into my purse and made my way to the red mini van.

The door was unlocked, but he was dozed off.

I slammed the door and brought him out of it. "Damn, could you just knock next time?" I laughed at his sudden crankiness. "I take it you got the job?"

I nodded, wiggling my eyebrows. I was actually excited.

"That's amazing, Jade!" he gave me a tight hug.

I smiled and said, "I just gotta get mom's signature on a few papers and I'm ready to go,"

"That's great," he pulled away from the hug. "You're great," his dimples appeared on his lower cheeks.

He looked at my lips and then back at my eyes. Then, he leaned in and his lips fell perfectly with mine. The kiss was full of power, happiness, and most of all, _safety_.

Now that we were to this point, things were bound to turn out our way for once.

We both parted our semi-swollen lips with a smile.

"Starbucks?" he asked with the raise of a thick brow. As if that was even a question...

"Let's go!" I said, buckling myself in.

...

He ordered for me as I found us a table. I whipped out my phone, texting James that all I needed was for her to sign on the dotted line and this would be set in stone.

He was ecstatic, but she wasn't even awake yet.

"Black coffee for the lady," Kendall sat down my drink, securing the lid. "_and _a chocolate cupcake!" he said in a childish voice.

I giggled. "My favorite,"

"So," he started. "now that you're going to live in L.A. permanently, what's the first thing you wanna do?" he took a sip of his coffee, without pealing his olive orbs off of me.

I aimlessly ran my finger along the seam of my Starbucks cup. "Oh, I don't know," I said truthfully. "You know I want to apply to a good college, and hopefully UCLA will accept me," I trailed off.

"Wow, college already?" he asked in disbelief. "It feels like just yesterday we were trading Pokémon cards,"

"Yeah, I know," I unwrapped my cupcake, taking a big bite. "Just yesterday, you were just a hockey player in Minnesota," I swallowed my food. "Apparently anything is possible,"

He just grinned. He had the type of smile that anyone's favorite person would have. We sat in the most perfect silence as we ate our cupcakes and sipped our coffee. Kendall laid my hand flat on the table and traced what I perceived as hearts on the center of my palm.

"I like you, Kendall Knight," I told him with a smug look.

"Well, I'd hope so," he said with a smirk, glancing up at me. "I like you too, Jade Diamond,"

I got chills down my spine when he said my whole name. He must've noticed because he winked at me, causing me to cackle at him.

He let out a small laugh, "What?" he asked in an amused voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I still hadn't wiped the smile off of my face. He was so cute. I laughed again out of the blue and he did the same, but louder.

We finally got ourselves composed and decided to leave the coffee shop. He and I piled into the van once again.

"Are you ready to go back to the Palm Woods or..." he trailed off as he started the van.

"Whatever you wanna do,"

The corners of his mouth turned upward and he took off, driving about a mile to the beach.

"Why are we _here?_" I interrogated.

"I figured we could take a walk- or something?" he said in a bashful voice. "Or we could just leave? You probably think this is stupid. We can just go," he put his hands back on the steering wheel.

"No!" I said a little too quickly, throwing my hand on top of his. I blushed as he surveyed my eyes in his. "I _want _to take a walk with you,"

"Then, let's go,"

We vacated the car once more and he took my hand delicately in his.

"I feel like we haven't been here in forever," I said, looking to the crystalline shore.

"That's partly my fault," he told me.

"Don't say that," I said. "I know you've been working _so _hard," I acknowledged with complete sincerity.

"I still feel bad," he said lowly.

"Please don't," I puffed out my lip. He gave an apologetic look and I stopped in place. "Hey now," I tugged on his hand, pulling him over to face me. "Don't feel bad. I'm happy that the album's done. Just remember that now, we have all the time in the world to spend together,"

I reached up and placed my arms around the back of his neck. He tenderly put his hands on the lower part of my hips.

He brought his lips to mine and time seemed to stop.

I remembered our first kiss. It was purely accidental, but I was so glad it happened. I remembered how mad I was at James and the guilt that I felt for being away so long. I felt so comforted in that moment that I could confide in someone so special. The smell of chlorine and the sight of an admirable dusk brought me back to why I loved Kendall Knight with such raw passion.

We pulled away breathless, not caring about the rest of the world.

I ruffled up his blonde locks and ran towards the ocean, free as can be.

We shot banter back and forth as he caught up to me, picking me up bridal style. He swung me around and I clutched onto him, chuckling into his chest.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he sat me back on the sandy ground.

"This is fun," I told him as we resumed walking the shoreline.

He started swinging our clasped hands back and forth as we paced ourselves.

"Yeah, but Vans aren't really the best to wear to the beach," he kicked one of his feet up in the air.

"Oh yeah, we match," I chuckled. "We gotta stop doing that,"

"I kinda like it," I could sense a smirk on his face.

"Really?" I asked.

"It's _very _flattering," he said. "to both of us,"

"Aww," I said, mocking him.

We must've been strolling on the beach for an hour before he decided we should get back to the apartment.

When we walked in 2J, Mama Knight and my mom were sitting at the counter and the rest of the guys were playing video games.

"There you two are!" Mama Knight said in a happy yet motherly tone.

"Here we are," I said awkwardly.

"I was wondering where you were at. Jade, you need to start packing if we're going to leave by 5 o'clock," she pointed down the hall to my room.

I looked at Kendall and over at the guys who had paused their game.

"Actually," I started. "I don't think I'll be going with you back to Europe," I eased her with a smile.

"Oh?" she said, almost in a sarcastic way. "What makes you think that?"

I pulled the contract out of my pursed and unfolded it, showing it to her. "This,"

She read over it with skeptical eyes. "A modeling contract?" she asked in disbelief. I couldn't really read what was going through her mind. "Where did this come from?"

"Groff Modeling," I said simply. "They're willing to sign me for a year if I can get your signature," I explained to her.

She raised a brow.

Then she laughed; _right in my face._

"You really thought that I'd let you stay here?" she said after her laughing fit was over. My brows were knitted in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Jade, you can't be serious," she cocked her head.

"I _am _serious," I told her. "I really want to stay here with James instead of go to Europe with you,"

"You can't make decisions like that, it's not up to you!"

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

"You'll be just _fine _with me," she said stubbornly. "Now go pack your bags,"

"I think you should give her a chance," Mrs. Knight stood up for me. My mom gave her a strange look. "Jade is a _very _responsible young woman,"

"She's just a teenager!" the hazel-eyed villain scoffed. "I'm sure that James doesn't want to babysit you until you turn eighteen,"

"It's not like _you _would," James stood up from the couch. "She may only be 17, but I think she should have a say in this," he said firmly, placing an arm around me.

No one said anything at all. The atmosphere of this area was thickened by the intensity of the silence.

James spoke up again. "I will do whatever I need to do to help her. I'm not losing my baby sister again," his voice stayed strong, but at a low noise level. "I am willing to take custody of her,"

She sat there, mouth agape. "We are not having this conversation," she said to herself, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "James, go to your room," she said.

"You can't make me; I'm eighteen!"

"Go!" she scolded him, causing him to sprint off to his room in fear.

_Fantastic._

A lump grew in my throat as Logan bit his lip, exiting the room with Carlos following suit. I don't blame them for walking away.

_And then there were four..._

"Brooke, you should just listen to what Jade has to say," Kendall said calmly.

"I'm her mother!" she said with clenched teeth. "Legally, she has to listen to whatever _I _say,"

"You make me feel like I'm 12!" I said. "I'm almost an adult!"

"_Almost,"_ she said, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes frustrated with my whole world. It seemed to be crumbling to my feet and worst of all, Kendall had to watch.

"I am not leaving everyone behind just to go to _stupid _Europe with you,"

"All you have here is your brother and a few of his friends!"

I crossed my arms. "_They're _the best thing in my life right now!"

"But, they're not what's best for you. You need your mother,"

"Would it change your mind if I told you I had a boyfriend here?" I blurted out.

He facial expression immediately softened. "You have a boyfriend?" I nodded. "Who?" she asked me.

I looked behind me, up at Kendall, who had just swallowed a lump in his throat. All I did was take his hand in mine. "Kendall is my boyfriend," I said boldly.

"That's really sweet," she said admirably. "I always hoped that you two would end up together," I felt a weight being lifted off of me. "But, it won't change anything,"

And there was the weight again. My heart and stomach both sunk to the floor.

Kendall squeezed my hand, trying to reassure me. It didn't help.

"So that's it?" I questioned her. "You bring me here so I can spend time with my brother and then you tear me away from him again?"

"Jade-"

"I finally find someone as amazing as Kendall and you're going to make me leave him?" Tears were brewing in my eyes. "This is it?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid so," she told me. She regained her power, "Now go pack your bags; we're leaving at five,"

"This is bullshit," I said, pivoting on my foot to go lock myself in my room.

"Jade!" she called after me. Tears blurred my vision as I slammed my door. "I'm just doing what's best for you!"

_Yeah right._

**...**

**So...what did you think of that?**

**I think I genuinely hate Brooke now.**

**I'm going to hopefully post sometime this week, so stay tuned.**

**There will probably be only one or two more chapters in this story, but I am **_**for sure **_**making a sequel!**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Please review! :o)**


	23. Goodbye, My Lover

**Yay! Update time! (My apologies for being so late!)**

**I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to _all _of my reviewers. This story got over a dozen reviews last chapter, which made me _beyond _happy! I'd also like to thank the readers who added me to their favorite author's list, etc. :')**

**Okay, so I'd like to let you know that this will be the _last _chapter of 'Back In My Life'.**

**But, since I love writing this story for you guys, of course- there's going to be a sequel!**

**There's no telling when I'll decide to start publishing chapters, but I'll try to get them out in a couple weeks or so.**

**For now, enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, but I own my OC, Jade and this storyline.**

**...**

After slamming the door, my heat sank even more.

I collapsed on the floor of my room, pulling my knees up to my chest and sobbing more intense than ever.

_Was this actually happening?_

I thought that everything was going to be just fine, like everyone promised. The plan was supposed to work. All of us thought it would, but I guess we're all just a bunch of stupid kids.

I was bawling by the time my door was abruptly opened and shut again in an instant.

I looked up and saw Kendall by my side. He enveloped me in his muscular arms, instantly calming me down. I felt so small, crying in front of him.

"Please don't cry," he cooed after a few calming moments. I couldn't bring myself to look up at his face. Instead, I looked straight ahead at nothing at all. He shakily wiped a few stray tears with his thumb.

"Why does this have to happen to us?" I asked him. I didn't expect an answer, because I knew it was something that would be hard for either of us to come to terms with.

But, after a deep breath, he spoke up. "I think it's happening to us because _we _can make it through,"

I sniffled a little, thinking about if what he was saying was actually plausible.

He cleared his throat, "If this happened to anyone else, they wouldn't even try to stay together," he said softly. "It's different with us; our relationship is more special than anyone else's,"

"You think we'll make it?" I asked him. "There's still eight months until I'm eighteen and that's a long time. What can we do 'til then?"

"We can call each other all the time and face chat," he told me. "and you can visit me whenever you want; I'm sure your mom will be okay with that,"

"Eight months is too long," I frowned and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Just think about when this is all over," he said. "We can do whatever we want then," I could sense the grin creeping on his face. "You and me are gonna be together for a _long_ time; I just know it," he sounded so full of hope and sure of himself. He was so confident that we'd pull through, and it was getting easier to believe every word he said.

"I'm going to miss your pep talks," I chuckled. "You better not fall in love with someone else while I'm away," I said half-jokingly and half-serious.

He just shook his head. "That would be a waste; I already have the most amazing girl in the world," he grinned like a little kid. "It's you that I should be worried about,"

"Why's that?"

"All of those European guys and their foreign accents. Plus, you're too beautiful for them to ignore," he shrugged.

"Shut up," I playfully smacked his arm. "What about my rock-star boyfriend that has millions of girls that know his name?"

"Him? Oh, you might have to worry about him," he said, causing my eyes to widen. "I'm kidding!" he raised his hands up in defense. "Your face was priceless, by the way,"

"You aren't funny," I crossed my arms over my chest. I sighed loudly, not meaning too. I was going to miss all of these little moments that make us closer. "I can't believe that I'm actually leaving,"

He kissed my temple. "I love you,"

"I love you too," a few more stray tears made their way down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away. "I should probably start packing," I swiftly got up, opening my closet and getting my old suitcase out from the bottom.

I unzipped it and tossed it on my bed.

Kendall didn't move; he just sat against my bed and stared down at his hands.

It hurt me to see him like that.

I knew that he wasn't trying to make me feel sympathetic, but it seemed like every little piece of him made me miss him already.

I grabbed an armful of shirts from my closet, folding each one sloppily before I placed it in a big muddle in my suitcase.

As much as it pained me to even look at him, I couldn't help but glance over at him while I packed.

He ran both of his hands through his perfect blonde hair and brought his knees close to his chest. I could tell that he had a lump in his through, similar to the one in mine.

I bit my lip and continued preparing my bundle until everything had seemingly disappeared out of my room.

I zipped it up with ease and looked back at my now empty guest room.

The only recognizable thing in the room was the tall blonde, still plopped down on my carpet.

"I'm done," I said in a voice tinged with depression, trying my best not to sniffle.

In that moment, he glanced at me. I caught a glimpse of something I'd never seen before.

_His eyes._

They were the same eyes that I saw and admired every single day. But, they weren't the normal yellow-green olive tone. His orbs were glazed over, and the variety of pigments I was so fond of was now a bluish-green color. The bleakness in his eyes was almost haunting.

I didn't know exactly what to say to him, or if I should even say anything at all. Everything had grown sullen.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I said, prying my eyes away from him and pivoting on my foot.

I felt like such a coward, just leaving him there like that.

I went to the bathroom across the hall and closed the door.

I splashed cold water on my face and gazed up at the mirror.

What was wrong with me?

My reflection was of a girl with tired, puffy hazel eyes. She has light tear stains down he face and looked completely miserable. For a moment, I didn't believe that _she _was _me._

"Jade, can I talk to you?" James knocked lightly on the door.

I unlocked it without a word and looked up at my brother.

"Come here," he said in a soft, brotherly tone, placing his arms around me. I gripped him tightly, halting my salty tears.

"I am so scared, James," I told him in a hushed voice. "Being away from you guys, just-" I struggled for words.

"I know, I know. I thought this would work," he whispered. "I-I really did. I'm so sorry,"

"No, it's not your fault. _Nothing _can stop her until she gets whatever the hell she wants,"

He released me and we both sat against the bathroom wall. "One of these days we'll win. We'll beat her at her own game," he told me in a determined mindset. "It just pisses me off that she has no idea what she's doing,"

"She knows how our family has never been good at sticking together," I ran a hand through my hair. "What's does she think she's accomplishing by separating the only two that still get along?" I questioned. "I feel like it's her fault just as much as dad's,"

"Do you still miss him?" he asked, catching me off guard.

I hesitated and took a deep breath. "I miss _certain sides _of him,"

"I think about him a lot too, kiddo," he said with some weakness laced through his usually strong-natured voice. "I think mom's lonely sometimes, and that's just her reasoning for wanting you to be around,"

"Maybe," I said bitterly. "But, you know how she is; she's never been _extremely _close with either of us,"

"I think she's just like that," he said. "Independent, hard-working, you know,"

"Work is _always _her excuse," I told him. "Sometimes it's hard to think of her as my 'mother',"

"I know how you feel," he said in support.

We sat in silence, and he let me lean on his shoulder. I felt contained, still nothing was right.

Then, he gripped me in his arms, holding me tightly and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Are you okay now?"

"Better," I answered unsure.

"That's good," he said. "Now, go spend the rest of your time with Kendall,"

"Are you sure?" I asked, taken back a little.

He nodded, "Yes, do this for me, okay?"

I grinned at the brunette teen and hugged him once more. "Thank you bro,"

I pecked him on the cheek and made my way back to my room.

Kendall's back was facing me and my suitcase was open.

"Hey," I said slowly. "What are you doing?"

He turned around and gave me a half smile. "I was packing a few extra things in your suitcase," he said.

I smiled, and walked over to him. I placed an arm around his waste and saw what he had packed.

"Your favorite sweatshirt?" I asked, feeling touched.

"_And _the beanie that you always steal from me," he said. "I want you to have a piece of me in Europe,"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," I gazed up at my blonde boyfriend. "I love you,"

He kissed me, sweet and slow. His emotions and mine were mixed in the moment of intense passion. There was faintheartedness, hunger, and distanced feelings compiled into one moment.

We pulled away, and my eyes darted up to his, and then back to the floor.

I gulped, feeling rather scared for us.

Tensions were heightened, and in a jittery way for me.

He put a hand on my cheek and stroked my face, causing me to look up at him.

Kendall had the ambition to make me happy in his eyes. He simpered and gave me a rosy smile.

"It's perfectly fine to feel scared," he eased. "I am too," he said in a simple, honest way.

My breath hitched as he slowly brought his lips back to mine. I snaked my arms around his neck, playing with the back of his hair.

He placed his hands on my hips and our lips moved in flawless sync. It felt like a requisite to be with him always. I wish that I could've been.

Then, he bit my bottom lip for entrance. I denied him, until he bit harder, causing me to open my mouth, gasping.

He slipped his tongue in my mouth, and we fought for dominance.

The kiss deepened, and he pressed me up against a wall. He grind his hips into mine, and then we pulled away for air.

We have each other that look of lust, but also of boundaries.

He took hold of my wrists and stretched my arms over my head, pinned up against the wall.

We smiled into our kiss, and I felt so safe. We parted lips slowly, in a breathless way.

I lowered my arms back down and said, "Well, that was fun,"

He gave me one of his famous smirks and I lowered myself to sit on the floor.

I bit my lip and patted him a seat. He sighed sitting down, "Why do you always insist on sitting on the floor?"

I shrugged, taking his hand. I just sat there, biting my lip and rubbing circles on his hand with my thumb.

"What do you think about _us_?" I asked hesitantly.

"_Us_?" he asked. He stroked his chin. "Well," he started. "You're my best friend. We've only dated a couple months, but I really enjoy your company," he told me, nodding his head. "I couldn't even begin to imagine what this summer would've been like if you never showed up here," he paused. "That's one thing that you can thank your mom for,"

I turned up the corner of one side of my mouth. "I guess that's true," I said. "She may be stubborn, but sometimes it's for the best,"

"Exactly," he said. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," he said in a sweet and dear way with a small smirk.

"I guess it does, doesn't it?" I looked straight into his olive irises. "You know, I've always been scared of commitment and attachment," I said. "But, all I know is that my life's so much better when you're in it,"

He lifted my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "I can most definitely say the same," he said. "and we're _going _to keep this up. You're the most important thing in my life,"

"You make having to leave so hard," I laughed lightly.

"You're gonna be alright though, promise?"

I sighed, and then looked at his eyes that were searching for an answer in mine. "I'll manage," I said truthfully. "I promise," I said with a lump in my throat.

He frowned. "That's not very convincing,"

I kissed him on the lips for a moment. We parted lips, leaving him dazing at my eyes. "I'm not going to be as happy as I could be," I ran a hand through my hair. "But, I guess what matters is that we're staying together through this all,"

"That's my girl," he smiled and pulled me close to his chest.

I snuggled up to him, wanting to make this moment last, but time goes too quickly whenever I'm enjoying it, or so it seems.

"Jade!" Brooke called from outside my door. "We have to leave in 15 minutes, come say goodbye to everyone!"

"I'm coming!" I called back. I frowned at Kendall, who just helped me up. I gazed to him, both of us pursing our lips in pure dread.

My heart lost its sinking feeling and started to beat more rapid than usual.

_This is it._

_This is the last time I'm going to see all of my favorite people for a while._

I steadily opened my door, composing myself on my way to the living room.

There they were; James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, and Mama Knight.

I went to Mama Knight first, we hugged. "Thanks for taking care of me," I told her in simple words.

"No problem, sweetie," she said softly, almost teary-eyed. "You're welcome here any time," she let go of me.

I moved to Katie, the petite girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, Katie,"

She held on tight, "It's going to be so different messing with the guys without you,"

We giggled, and we parted, sending my body in Carlos' direction. He engulfed me in a bear hug. "I'll see you soon, beautiful," he told me. With each person going down the line, it got tougher to say goodbye.

"See you soon, Carlitos," I said half-heartedly, with a sad little smile on my face.

Then, I turned to Logan, who withdrew his hands from his pockets and placed his arms around me. "I promise that we'll get Gustavo to book us some European dates," he said quietly.

"Thanks," I said, holding him at arms-length. "I'll miss you, Logie-bear," I smirked, causing the group to chuckle.

"You said you'd stop calling me that!" he said frustratedly. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder, fluttering my lashes. "Oh, fine. I'll miss you too," I chuckled and I went over to my big brother.

I threw myself in his strong arms, letting him hold on to me firmly. "Don't grow up anymore while you're gone," he mumbled into my hair. "I don't know if my heart could take it,"

The lump came back to my throat, but I knew better than to let it get the best of me. I closed my eyes, with my head rested on his shoulder. "I'll try not to," I choked out. "Thanks for being my brother,"

I heard some 'aww's from everyone and a sniffle or two, perhaps from Mrs. Knight.

"Anytime, kiddo," he said, holding me at arms length. "I love you," he kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too, James," I gave him a half-grin. "I'll talk to you soon, I promise,"

He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, letting it go a moment later.

Then, I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

I spun around, and my eyes met with a gorgeous, green-eyed boy. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"I couldn't, even if I tried," I said with a cliché full grin.

We leaned in and kissed, not caring who saw.

After I withdrew my lips from his, I was embraced once more. "I love you so much," his words were muffled into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing him on the cheek during the duration of our hug.

We pulled apart and he took his hand in mine. I ran my other hand through my dark hair, while simultaneously biting my lower lip. I sighed and mustered up the courage to say: "Goodbye, Kendall Knight,"

"This isn't goodbye, Jade Diamond," he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "It's-" he squeezed my hand tight. "It's 'I'll see you later',"

My face broke out into a grin. I pecked him on the lips once more and hesitantly grabbed the handle of my suitcase beside the exit. "Call us when you're off the plane," Kendall said.

"Are you ready?" my mother asked me, placing a tender touch onto my arm.

"Yeah," I breathed out, no honestly of course.

"I'll see you all soon!" I blew a kiss to my big family.

They all called back, telling me to have a safe trip, goodbye, and among other things, they'll see me soon.

I took one last glance as my mother shut the door behind us.

I took a picture with my mind of my favorite people. I took note of everyone's glistening eyes, and broken half-smiles.

I took one last look at the beautiful blonde that I'd be missing.

_I'll see you soon._

_**...**_

**I hate writing sullen endings, but it had to be done! **

**However, this is _not _the end! As I said earlier, a sequel is in the works:**

**-It will be called "Going The Distance".**

**-It will take place in France at first. (So lovely!)**

**-Jade will make a new friend that Kendall's not so happy about.**

**-Jade will begin some type of career while in Europe.**

**-Kendall _will_ be in the story, I promise.**

**That's all I have to say! Stay tuned and check for my upcoming story!**

**Thanks for sticking with me throughout my writing process for this story. I seriously love you guys.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
